RandigZebra's Oneshots
by RandigZebra
Summary: I have cleaned up on my page a bit and all one shot will from now on be put here :
1. Normal day Troyella T

_Summary: Troy and Gabriella are married and they love each other its just that Troy is never home and when he is home they always argue! Gabriella thinks that Troy cheats on her. Will she found out the truth?_

**Disclamer: I don't own HSM but I own Emily Andrew and Felica and this story and plot!! **

Troy ran around the house like a maniac.

"What are you looking for?" Gabriella asks when he stand at their closet. She looked at him.

"I'm looking for a white shirt!" He screams. He curses under his breath.

"You are wearing a white shirt Troy!" Gabriella exclaims and throws up hands in the air of frustration.

"But its fucking dirty!! So I haft to change to get a clean shirt! I can't go to a meeting with a dirty shirt!" He screams.

"Don't curse when the children is home Troy! And if they are dirty why can't you do the laundry that's right you are never home!" Gabriella screams.

"Somebody haft to make money so we can eat and have a place to stay! You are obviously don't do it!!" He screams.

"Then found a good nanny so I could work as well but you refuse so how am I suppose to get a work! The children isn't watching them self!" Gabriella screams.

"I've gotta go we'll talk about this when I get home!" Troy pulls out a white shirt from the drawer and throws the other carelessly on the floor because he knew that Gabriella would pick it up! She wanted her house to look cleaned and tidy all the time. Gabriella and their two children Emily who is four and has Gabriella's hair and Troy's eyes and are a sport enthusiast like Troy and Andrew who is two and have Troy's dirt-blonde hair and Gabriella's warm chocolate brown eyes and is a shy boy and don't like sports very mush.

"Bye daddy!" Emily hugs her dad like she would never see him again.

"Bye sweetie, be nice to your brother and mommy when I'm at work okay!" He kisses her cheek. "Bye little man! Be a good boy when I'm gone okay!" Troy smiles at his son and kiss him on the cheek. He stood up so he look at Gabriella. "Bye honey…" He says stiffly. "I think I'll be home to dinner." He kiss her lips softly.

"Okay see you tonight…" Gabriella says coldly.

"Bye Love you…" He turns around and walks to the car to get to his job at the hospital. He had become a doctor not an basketball star like everyone thought he would be.

"Mommy why do you look so sad?" Andrew asks.

­

"Mommy just miss daddy that's all…" And it was true Troy and Gabriella haven't spend alone time in over two years she begin to think that he cheats on her with his secretary Sharpay. She wouldn't blame him. She was younger blonde and interesting. Gabriella was getting old and having two children wasn't the easiest job and she looked tired. She picks up Andrew and carry him on her hip. She put him on the children's chair and made them breakfast.

**With Troy at the Hospital!**

He rubs his tired eyes. Maybe he was a little harsh on Gabriella this morning. She is doing a great job at the house and he had her to thank for his wonderful children he love them more then anything in this world.

"Hey Troy!!" Sharpay cooed.

"Hello Sharpay.. Anything new today??" He asks her.

"You can do a check up on me anytime…" She flirts

He sighs. "Sharpay I have a wife and two children at home and you have a boyfriend…" He says.

"They never have to find out Troy it can be our little secret…" She leans over his desk and whispers the last part in his ear.

"Sharpay I love my wife and I love my two children and I'm not planning to lose them anytime soon so give it up!" He says getting annoyed over her constantly flirting.

"You know my number if you change your mind…" She says and walks out of his office and out to her own desk. He sighs and bury his face in his hands. He decided that he would by her some red roses and white lilies on his way home. He gets up from his chair and put on his doctors coat and goes to meet a new day at the work.

**Home with Gabriella **

"Mommy why is daddy never home for dinner?" Emily asks.

"Daddy haft to work princess I hope he'll be home before you go to bed…" But deep down inside she knew he wasn't coming home to that either. But she kept being strong for her children sake.

"Okay its time for bed you two! Go up and brush you teeth and I'll be there in a second." The children did as their mother said. Gabriella walk to the living room and look out to see if there were any sign of Troy coming home but the street were all dark not showing any sign of a car ­

on their way home. She walks up to her youngest child and tuck him into bed and tell him a short story then she turn the lamp of and goes to Emily.

"Good night baby girl sleep tight…" Gabriella says and tucks her in.

"Mommy can't you tell me when you and daddy met?" She asks.

"No tonight baby some other day though…" Gabriella says and walks out her daughters bedroom. She picks up toys that had been thrown around during the day. When she was done with dad she call Taylor and doing the dishes at the same time…

Gabriella/_Taylor._

"_Danthfort resident Taylor speaking"_

"Hello Tay.. " She was on the edge o crying.

"_Sweetie was wrong?"_

"Its Troy and me… I think he is cheating on me…"

"_Sweetie he would never do that he loves you and the kids to much!"_

"But Tay we are always arguing when he tells me he love me it feels like he doesn't meant it.." The tears were running down her face now.

"_Sweetie I would love to talk but I can't the twins are screaming and Chad can't take them on his own but I'll call you tomorrow and talk to Troy!"_

The conversation ended.

Gabriella sat down on a kitchen chair and cried her eyes out. Maybe we should get a divorce.. She thought. This was a normal day in the Bolton's house

Troy come in the kitchen. "Baby why are you crying?" Troy asks with full concern

"Are you cheating in me? Tell me honestly!" Gabriella says and looks up. Her eyes were red and puffy after she had cried.

"No Gabriella I would NEVER cheat on you! I love you to mush and our children to mush to ever do something stupid as that!" He takes her hands in his. "Sharpay hit on me but I always tell her that she and I can never have a future because you own my heart. Emily and Andrew own my heart and a life with out you…" He paused. "Why even live then!" He says with a tears in his eyes. "I'm Sorry for everything Gabriella… I didn't mean the things I said this morning. You are ­

great at home… You have made our home beautiful you have raised our children to be persons to be proud of!" He says.

"Troy I love you and I'm sorry for believe you cheated on me… But this last two years I feel like we have only been arguing and I don't wanna argue anymore. If we are upset can't we just sit down and talk it threw and not screaming?" She looks at him hoping he will understand.

"We can do that. I think it will be better for out family!" He says smiling.

"Talking about family… I'm pregnant!" She says happily.

Troy got up from his chair and hugs his wife tight. "I can't believe it! An other baby in our family!" He kiss her passionate.

**10 Years later! **

"Emily has PMS!!" Andrew runs around in the house with a tampon in his nose

"Andrew! Let you sister be alone!" Troy says. He catches the twelve year old boy. "Son listen! Tampons is for girl not men!" Troy says in a warning voice.

"Sorry dad! But she is fun to tease she gets so mad!" He laughs and takes out the tampon from his nose.

"Andy.. Your sister are going threw a rough time right now so be nice and give her some space.." Troy looks at his son.

"Why is she going threw a rough time?" He asks curiously.

"Well you see she is going threw her puberty and she is controlled by hormones and that can make her a little cranky." Troy says. He knew he had to take this conversation with his children sooner or later. But he never had problem with it maybe just because he was a doctor and took this conversation at least once a day.

"Dad! Can't you just throw him out of the house? He is messing with my stuff and takes my tampons!!" Emily screams.

"Em calm down he is you little brother! And he promise to give you some space right Andy?" He turns to Andrew.

"Yeah I'll be nice sorry!" He says regretful. Troy looks at his fourteen old daughter and gives her a look that says she would forgive him.

"Yeah yeah but don't do it again" Emily says. Andrew runs away.

­

"You know he'll do it again next month…" Troy says and kiss his daughters forehead

"I know… But its always fun to see him regretful." She smiles.

Gabriella came threw the front door with Felica.

"Let me guess! Emily is having her period and Andy got one of her tampons and put it up in his nose and you explained to him what puberty was and then he was regretful? " She says in one breath.

"Yes that pretty much it!" Troy says and pull his wife in for a kiss.

"Mom! You promised me you would make me lunch when we got back from the library!!" Felica shouts.

Felica their ten year old daughter looked like Troy and was like Gabriella.

"Yes honey I will make you lunch! I'll make all lunch!" She says and pecks Troy's lips.

She goes out to the kitchen with Felica and make lunch.

"Dad?" Emily asks me.

"Yes baby girl…" I say.

"Dad I'm fourteen not four! Stop calling me baby girl!" She says.

"You can be sixty and you will still be my baby girl!" I say smirking.

"You are such a dork dad! You know that?" She giggles.

"Maybe!" He shrugs. "So what was it you wanted?" He asks and looks at his daughter.

"You know that when I have my period I have the worst period ache…" She looks at me.

"Yeah and you wanna start eating birth control pills because of it." I fill in for her.

"Yeah.." She says,

"I'll try to get some recipe tomorrow!" I say. She smiles grateful. I pull her in for a hug. But we get interrupted by Felica.

"I wanna hug to!" She says.

"Come here!" Troy take her up in his lap and the are hugging for a long while.

­

"LUNCH!!" Gabriella screams. All of them goes to the kitchen to eat lunch. Troy wraps his strong arms around Gabriella.

"I love you never forget that." He whispers in her ear.

"I love you to Troy don't forget that!" They kissed passionate.

"Ewww we are trying to eat here!!" Andrew exclaims.

Troy and Gabriella laughs this was a normal day in The Bolton's House!

**I have been thinking on this for a long time now! So review and tell me what you think about it!!**

Love RandigZebra


	2. Courage Choy M

**When I heard this song I just felt like I had to write it!! But i didn't wanna do it with the girl so I took a guy instead sense thay cna have anorexia to!!! So hope you like!**

**I don't own anything besides the idea!**

_I told another lie today  
And I got through this day  
No one saw through my games  
I know the right words to say  
Like "I don't feel well"  
"I ate before I came"_

"Troy wanna us join on a pizza?" Chad asks enthusiastic, Troy looks on his big haired friend with doubting eyes. He _wanted _to go but he _couldn't _go! The voices was in his head telling him different things.

"Eh… I can't I promised mom that I would come home after school and help her with something… But some other time though I _promise_!" Promise, that was something he never kept these days. He listened to his friends heavy sigh he never joined them in things that involved food anymore… It was always something when they asked if he wanted to join them when they were going out to eat and _if _he came with them he never ate anything. It was like he was anorexic or something!

"Okay… I call you tonight maybe I can come over and we play some game?" Chad question. He looks at his friend with a numb look, He was worried but didn't like to show it for him. He trusted Troy and if something was wrong he would tell him he knew that.

"Yeah you do that…" Troy says distant, He starts walking down the hall to his locker he put the code in and opened the locker. He takes out his backpack and puts all his books down into it. He throws a quick glance around the locker before closing it, when he comes out the doors he starts the 4 miles journey home to his house. He stomach was grumbling, he hadn't had a proper meal sense… He didn't even remember.

He opens the door to the house he a powerful smell of chicken was pushed against him. His stomach grumbled again. "Shut up…" He mutters to his stomach.

"Hey hunny!" His mother greats him cheerfully. "I made your favorite!" She smiles to her son. Troy smiles weakly knowing that dinner will not be down for long.

"Thanks mom… I really appreciate it but I'm not hungry.." He says looking longing on the chickens. No he can't eat that… It will just ruin all the hard work he had done this last couple of weeks. He couldn't throw all that away in a heartbeat just because that he felt a bit hungry! That feeling would go a way soon.

"Hunny you haven't eaten for a long time… You can at least try to eat!" His mom says warmly. Troy nods slowly, even though he knows he can't eat this! He can't let that go threw his mouth.

"I just remembered that Chad wondered if I wanted to come over to his and have some pizza!" Troy says, lying to his mom, the woman that had given him life and love no matter what and he was lying to her.

"Oh well then I save you some for to night…" She smiles to him. He nods thankfully to his mom, he runs up to his room and throws his backpack on the floor and sends away a quick text to Chad telling him he'll join them on the pizza. He hated lying.

_  
Then someone tells me how good I look  
and for a moment  
For a moment I am happy  
But when I'm alone  
No one hears me cry_

Troy push the door open into to the small pizza parlor, quickly he spotted his friends and quickly he walks over to them and sits down next to Chad.

"You change your mind?" Chad asks with his mouth full of pizza. The melted cheese and tomato smelled fantastic in his nose but he resists the temptation to buy a pizza of his own. Troy nods his head to Chad's question. "Hungry?" He asks and push his plate to Troy.

"Nah… I already ate!" Troy says even though he was screaming inside after food. It was all about self control that what was It all about noting else then self control. A girl sat down next to Troy.

"Hey Troy…" The girl smiles flirty. It was some blonde girl with green eyes.

"Hey… Natalia?" He asks wondering having no idea what her name was but he was pretty sure that Zeke had mention something about a Natalia girl coming tonight.

"Yeah I'm Natalia… And you look great in the t-shirt…" She smiles and puts a hand on the front of his rather small and almost boney shoulder. Troy smiles.

"Thanks that dress looks good on you to…" He says and look on her black dress. "Would you excuse me for a second I need to use the bathroom.." He gets up from the sofa and almost sprints to the bathroom. He looks around before entering the bathroom. He looks him self in the mirror was it possible that he had lost some weight? He looks him self close in the mirror. For anyone who was standing outside Troy's body would see that he was underweight, but in his eyes, he had several chins and his face was all blown up it was a miracle that his friend still wanted to be around him, he hopes that he don't make them feel ashamed of him!

He sees a lonely tear fell down his cheek. He quickly wipes it away and takes a deep breath and calm him self down it just taking a bit longer then he had planed he was gonna lose weight and as soon he did he would start eating again and go back to his normal life…

He was walking back to the table were his friends was still sitting just chatting and drinking up the last of their drinks. He sits down on the edge again next to Natalia. He rest one of his arms on the table and the other was laying in his lap.

"Troy you think we should head home to my place and play some game?" Chad asks and look at his friend. It hit him how pale he really was and the dark bags under his eyes was getting bigger for each day, but he didn't ask because he always had something to his defense so he stopped asking.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea!" Troy smiles, he gets up from the sofa and Troy and Chad walks out the pizza parlor and head to their cars.

_  
I need you to know  
I'm up through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day_

Troy pulled up on Chad driveway and walked out of the car. They walk in and trough the house to get to the backyard. Chad took of his t-shirt showing of his six pack in the hot sun. But Troy refused to take his t-shirt of compared to Chad well trained abdomen he would look like a person with obesity.

"You lost some game Troy!" Chad states worriedly. Chad had _NEVER _won a two on two game against Troy. An alarm clock was ringing in Chad's head about his friends eating habits lately. He had never seen him eating something sense like three month ago!

"Yeah I haven't had mush time to practice… Don't worry I'll get it back…" Troy says lying right trough his teeth. Chad looks on him with pleading eyes. He wanted to know what was going under his hard shell. He was his best friend and they had been trough everything together why was this so different?

"Troy… I can tell that something is wrong…" Chad says looking at his best friend his _brother. _

"If I say everything is fine Chad then trust me on those words!!" Troy says and runs to his car and drives home. When he arrived home he opens the door and quickly runs up to his room avoiding questions form his parents. He shut the door behind him and slid down and sits on the hard and cold floor.

"This isn't how its supposed to be…" He cries into his arms. He hears knocking on his door and he shouts. "WHAT?!"

"Troy is everything okay sweetie?" It was his mom that warm gentle voice that always could him calm down, but not now not when he was like this!

"Yeah mom I'm fine… " He says and he hears her leave, he was glad that his mom didn't push this any further. He got up and pulled of his clothes and walking in his boxers into the shower letting the hot water wash down over his hungry body. He wrapped his arms around his stomach trying to quiet the constant grumble that it was making. "Be quiet… You'll get food soon…" He whispers.

He turn the water of and dries his body of and put on his boxers and pajamas pants and t-shirt and quickly he walks by the mirror not wanting to see the grotesque image of him self. He throws the dirty laundry in his basket and then he lies down in his bed he wraps his sheets closely around him feeling the warm feeling warming him from the outside and in. He remembered he needed to set his alarm clock on 5.00 so he could go out for a run before school, so he wouldn't gain any weight by eating the breakfast his mom forced down his throat even though he would make sure it didn't stay inside his body! He let sleep wash over his body and he went into a dreamless sleep.

_I don't know the first time I felt unbeautiful  
The day I chose not to eat  
What I do know is how I changed my life forever  
I know I should know better  
There are days when I'm okay  
And for a moment  
For a moment I find hope  
But there are days when I'm not okay  
And I need your help  
So I'm letting go_

Troy heard the alarm clock going of and quickly he went up from the warmth of his bed and pulls on his sweats and a hoodie. He puts in his Ipod letting the music blare through his ears, he walks down the stairs and out of the house and starts his one hour jog around the town. The cold air was biting in his face his legs was starting to feel like jelly his body screaming after food!

"Just think about when someone say you look good!" Troy push him self! Not ever letting the hunger win over him. This is fight and he was gonna win it! Nothing could ever make him lose this fight! He was starting running faster, he was gonna make this round faster then yesterday. His heart was pumping his breath was fast the oxygen was running around like crazy in his body trying to supply every muscle with the oxygen it needed.

Troy was sprinting down the street the fastest he could and when he got to the porch he collapsed of exhaustion but he was still at conscious he felt so good about him self now. He forced him self up on shaky legs and went into the house and took a quick shower before getting dressed in now a pair of jeans that hung loosely on his legs and a big hoodie to hide his secret. He walked down stairs and saw his mom and dad sitting by the table talking and eating breakfast. He sat down by the table and looked at the pancakes in front of him. To many for him to even try to get down his throat.

"I made you extra sense I know you love pancakes…" His mother smiles. He mumbles thanks and starts thinking about how fast it will take for the body to actually to pick up the nutrition in the food. He takes a bite and slowly starts chewing it. It felt so odd to have something in his mouth. He finish one of then he pushes the plate away from him.

"Troy is something wrong?" His dad asks worried about his son behavior he would easily finished that meal up by this time it had taken him to eat one!

"I'm fine! Could everyone just stop asking?!" He shouts he gets up from the chair and runs out to the hall pick up his backpack and puts on his jacket and runs out to the car and drives away to school.

"Troy! I wanna talk to you!" Chad's voice was hard and worried. Troy met his friends gaze.

"What about?" He asks having no idea what he could possibly want him, what if he didn't want to be friend with the fat kid anymore?!

"About you and you eating!" Chad says not breaking his eye contact. Troy knew this was the end of their friendship.

"What about it?" Troy asks his voice was shaking of the fear of losing his best friend and brother. He wanted so bad to keep Chad in is life but he knew that no one wanted to be friend with him anymore!

"I've haven't seen you eating a proper meal in three month Troy! _Three MONTHS!_" Chad's voice was filled with fear and his eyes showed the exact same emotion that gave away his voice. "Tell me what's wrong and I'll help you…!" Chad begged.

"Chad… You wouldn't understand…" Troy begins but when he sees his friends pleading eyes he feel his heart break. His best friend was so scared of losing him, and that scared Troy… was he really this selfish? "I have anorexia!" He confessed.

_  
I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day_

"Why?" That was the only thing Chad could ask. Why would he go so far as starving him self to lose the weight he didn't even had on his body, his body had been pure muscle mass!

"I don't know.. Was something Darbus said when we were rehearsing!" Troy says looking around seeing the hall fill with students. "Can we go somewhere else where its less people?" Troy asks and nods to the people around them. Chad nods and they go up t the rooftop.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chad asks after a few minutes of silence between the two friends.

"Its not that easy Chad… Darbus said something me being to wide over my chest and when I looked closely and got a stupid idea about stop eating then it would be everything would be great! I would start eating again after the musical!" Troy says almost begging him for Chad to believe him.

"Troy, the musical ended 2 and half month ago… Why didn't you start eating again after that?" Chad asks.

"I wanted to loose more weight so I continued…" Troy says ashamed he didn't look Chad in the eyes he was so scared what he would think about him… His best friend was a loser! A guy who had anorexia!

It was silence between them, the only sound that could be heard was the faint sound of students talking on the ground.

"I will help you Troy… I will not let you waste you like this!" Chad says looking his friend in the eyes.

"You promise me that?" Troy asks not sure if he was joking or not.

"Brothers help each other trough everything!" That was all he said and Troy smiles and hugs him in a long hug.

_  
You should know you're not on your own  
These secrets are walls that keep us alone  
I don't know when but I know now  
Together we'll make it through somehow  
Together we'll make it through somehow_

"You need to tell you parents!" That was the first thing Chad told Troy when the school had ended. Troy looked at him in shock. No way he could tell his parents this! It was to mush for them to handle he couldn't let them down like that!

"Chad?! No! I can't!" Troy protested but Chad forced him into his car and they drove home to Troy.

"They need to know Troy… I know they will help you just like I will!" Chad say supportive his friend. Troy looks at his house and he sees trough the window his mom standing in the kitchen and his dad was sitting by the kitchen table doing some work on the computer.

"Will you come inside with me?" He asks looking on Chad who nods and they get out of the car and they go with slow steps inside to the house.

"Mom? Dad? Can I talk to you for a second?" He asks nervously. He fingers with the hem on his sleeves.

"What is it sweetheart?" His mother stops with what she is doing and looks worried on her son. She walks over to him and puts her arm around him.

"Uhm I think its best if we all just sit down and talk calmly about this…" Troy sat down and Chad sat next to him, he inhaled a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak. "I have anorexia…" He finally gets out. His parents is looking on him with wide eyes.

"Troy.. You are athletic! You are not fat! We love you just the way you are!" Her mother says who shoots up from the chair and hugs her son tightly. "Jack!" She hissed, Jack walked over to them and joined in the hug.

"We will all help you Troy… Nothing can change that…" Jack says gently, hugging his son.

"I'm so sorry…" He mumbles into hi mothers neck, the tears streaming down his pale face.

"Its okay Troy… Nothing to be sorry of you just walked the wrong way this time… Everybody does that…" His mother says warmly.

_  
I need you to know  
I'm not through the night  
Some days I'm still fighting to walk towards the light  
I need you to know  
That we'll be okay  
Together we can make it through another day_

Troy was staring at the food. His enemy, his mom was not leaving him until he had finished up this meal and it was a smaller portion then he had ate before but it still looked so big in Troy's eyes.

"Mom I can't…" He says pushing the plate away from him, but his mother pushed it back to him.

"You are finish this up!" She say gently but yet very firm. Troy takes the fork in his hand its shaking. But soon he puts it down again. He shoots up from his chair and runs to the nearest bathroom, he gets on his knees and just by bending down he feels the dinner come right back up again.

"Troy…" Jack says, he sits down next to him.

"I can't dad… Its to hard…" Troy whispers, his face was still down in the toilet.

"You can and you will! I know you have the strength to do it…. I know you can Troy I believe in you!" He says. "If you win this game it will be the biggest victory of them all!" Jack smiles kindly to his son.

"And it's the hardest game to win as well dad…" Troy says. Jack strokes his cheek, is face was pale and cold.

"I know you will win this…" He says. They sit in silence for a few moments before Troy gets up form the floor and wash out his mouth trying to get rid of the taste of vomit.

He walks to his room. He lays down on the bed he feels the strength leave him but then he hears the ringing sound of his friends voice inside his head.

"_You can do it Troy I know you can…_"

**Hated it loved it?! please tell me what you HONESTLY thought about it love ya all RZ**


	3. Forgotten Children T Troy

**Okay! I've been listening to this song so damn mush these lates days! I'm really happy with the result of it! Hope you like it!**

**Discalmer: I don't own HSM or the song Forgotten Children by Tokio Hotel! ****But I own this story!**

_Just a normal day  
Streets turn into graves  
Traces have been removed  
The search was disapproved_

Troy took a close look on the big bruise on his jaw. He tries to figure out a good lie to cover up for that one. Like it was anyone that cared? He was the schools loser anyways.

"No one would notice if I was gone..." He mumbles to him self.

"I would..." He turns around to see his baby brother who was 15 standing in the door frame.

"Jimmy..." Troy sighs. "How long can we keep lying?" He asks.

"I don't know Troy but you gotta stop taking all the punches from him..." Jimmy says.

"Its better if I take them... I can deal with it... Don't worry about me, but do you think you beloved twin-sister have any makeup I can barrow?" He asks. An 17 year old boy asking after make up. No Troy Bolton wasn't gay! But ever sense their mother passed away in cancer their father had turned to alcohol and cigarettes and when he got angry he showed it by punches on Troy, Jimmy and Lynn. But Troy as the over protective big brother he is, He takes the punches instead of them. Troy knocks on his sisters door.

"Have any make up?" He asks.

"Come here!" Troy do as he is told to. He sits down on her bed and she slowly starts to put foundation on his jaw. It hurts but he doesn't show it. Pain was for weak people. But his father always said he was weak. Many times he had thinking of commit suicide.

"Your done..." Lynn says. She puts down the sponge on her make up table. "Troy.. Maybe we should tell someone..." She says quietly.

Troy just shook his head "No we don't tell. I'm fine really!" Troy says with a fake smile. "We haft to go to school now!" Troy had become an adult over a night. From being an teenager enjoying life to a adult who always made sure they had dinner and the bills was payed in time. Sense his father didn't care about those thing he had to do sense he was the oldest of them.

"Jimmy lets go!!" Troy shouted and they drove of to school. He hoped no one would hit him. Hopefully they would be pleased by just making fun of him! "Bye dad!" They shouts knowing he couldn't care less.

_  
So cold the night  
The weak ones lose the fight  
So many of them out there  
No one seems to care_

Troy opens the door and he hears his father mumble something in the living room. He take a deep breath.

"Hey Dad!" He says hoping he would say something nice back.

"Shut up! Maybe of you shut up once in a while I wouldn't regret having you!" His dad mutters before the beer bottle hits his lips.

_Love you to dad..._ Troy thinks sadly. He walks into the kitchen and found the refrigerator empty his dad hadn't been grocery shopping. It wasn't that big of suprise. Troy rubbed his eyes. He didn't have any energy to go to the supermarket so he decided to buy some pizza to dinner tonight. He picks up the phone and order. Lynn come in to the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" She asks.

"Pizza!" Troy says leaning on the counter.

"Troy I'll be fat if I eat pizza! And we can't talk about who many pimples I'm gonna get!" Lynn complains.

"First of all you need some extra weight on you! And second of all if you wanna go the supermarket and grocery shop then that is fine by me!" Troy says and smiles a forced smile. Lynn was really worried about her brother. He had big dark bags under his eyes and his grade was getting worse just so he could make money so he could pay the bills and get them food.

"Troy... How mush did you sleep tonight?" Lynn asks with full concern.

"Three hours... Why?" He wonder. He had extra jobb as an bartender on nights and on mornings he helped the supermarket with their delivery's.

"I can take an extra job to Troy! You don't haft to do this by your self." Lynn says.

"Its okay... I cope with it..." Troy syas.

"But Troy its not healthy to work as mush as you do and then just sleep those few hours." Lynn tries to reasonable with Troy.

"Lynn If I say I'm fine, I'm fine! You can give the pizza guy the money when he comes... I'm not hungry!"Troy sighs and walks up to his room and throw him self on the bed. He wondered if anyone would notice if he just killed him self... Maybe after a few days when the body started to smell.

_  
Lost and so alone  
Born but never known  
Left all on their own  
Forgotten children_

"Troy!" Lynn shouts.

"Can't you just leave me alone for an hour?" He asks annoyed.

"But its Jimmy he is in trouble!" She says again. Troy immediately puch him self of the bed and goes downstairs to see their father hold Jimmy hard on his collar.

"Leave him alone dad!" Lynn pleads.

"You three are all mistakes! I wish I never had any of you!" Their father spit out. He shoved Jimmy on the floor. "Your are all weak like your mother!" He shouts at them. Lynns tears was falling down and Jimmy got up from the floor.

Troy just stares at the man that they call father. "If we were mistakes then why do you had us!?" He asks hard.

"Because your mother wanted you so badly! And the last time it was not enough she was pregnat again she gave me two!! Two fucking kids to take care of!!" He shouts.

"Its not like you are doing the job here _Dad!_" Troy says.

"What did you say?" Jack murmurs.

"Ever sense mom died I'm the one who have taken care of Jimmy and Lynn! I'm the one making sure we have food and I've been taking care of YOU!" He says.

"You have wrong!" Jack screamed. He punch Troy on the cheek.

"Are violence the only way you can touch your son?" Troy asks ignoring the pain in his cheek.

"Words are for weak people!!" Jack says and hit Troy in the stomash. Troy bend down in pain. "Weak as your mother! Why couldn't I get stronger children? Not the weakest on the earth!" Jack had stoped cared about them a few days after the funeral. Jimmy and Lynn had gone up to their rooms. Troy fought his tears. He would not give his father the pleasureof see him cry.

"Had enough yet Troy?" Jack kicked him even harder in his stomash. Troy just moaned in pain. It hurt like hell but if he opened his mouth he would start to cry. "I'm done with you!" He mutters and walks out of the living room leaving Troy.

_  
You'll never hear a name  
They carry all the blame  
Too young to break the chains  
Forgotten children_

"I can't believe we named him Troy! Specially when my fathers name was Troy and he was a strong man!" Jack complains. He opens a new bottle of beer and goes out to the living room again and sees that Troy had walked up. He sits down on the couch and starts to watch TV.

Troy sat up in Lynn's room and was comforting her.

"Does he mean it Troy?" She asks crying. Troy holds her fighting his own tears.

"No he doesn't Lynn... He haven't got over mom yet..." He rubbed her back.

"But he wasn't the only one who lost someone! We lost her to!" She cries out.

"I know Lynn... I know..." Every time he was comforting his siblings he knew why he still was alive. He was the strong protective big brother who helped his younger siblings when they cried. But who took care of Troy? Many times he wanted to report his dad but he never could because he was still his father. The man who raised him and helped him. They were forgotten no one asks how they doing anymore... Troy had lost all his so called friends but Chad and Zeke was still by his side not knowing what happend in the Bolton house during night. Lynn and Jimmy was doing pretty good but he he was so lost right now! Was it his fault that his mother had died? Was he the one giving her cancer? All these questions was running inside Troy's head.

"Lynn I'm going to bed now... But if you can't sleep its just wake me up..." Troy says. Letting go of his sister. She nodded slowly. Troy walks slowly into his room. He laid down on his undone bed and cried quietly into his pillow. He felt his cell vibrate in his pocket. He took it up and answers.

Troy/**Chad**

"**Hey Man!"**

"Hey Chad..."

"**Are you crying?"**

"NO! I have got something in my eye making tears fall..."

"**Oh okay... Well Zeke and I was worried about you... You have been so teird lately and we wonder what is going on?"**

"I'm working some extra nothing to be worried about... And I just sick of Gabriella Montez and her bitch attitude!"

"**Okay but you know if anything is wrong Zeke and I are here to listen!"**

"I know Chad... Thanks..."

"**Anything for your best friend! I gotta go mom is coming up!"**

The boys hangs up. Troy sighs and get up from the bed. He goes to the bathroom and brush his teeth and he resist the big temptation to hurt him self with the razor. He change in to his pyjamas pants. He looks on his wrists. Filled with scars after cutting. He lays down on the bed and stares at the celling... Was it worth living like this?

_  
They see  
They feel  
Believe  
Just like we do  
They're laughing  
And crying  
Wanna live here  
Like me and you_

Troy entered the school with Zeke and Chad. They were talking about the lates basketball game.

"Hey dork!" Gabriella Montez the most popular girl in school said. When Troy didn't react on her insult she become annoyed. "Hello! I was talking to you!" She says half yelling.

Troy turned around. "You were talking to me?" He asks.

"Yes I was talking to you!" She repets.

"To bad I don't listen to PMS cases!" Troy smirks. Gabriella didn't know what to say so she just stormed of leaving Zeke, Chad and Troy laughing.

"You should do stand -up!" Zeke says smiling.

"Maybe! Who knows what the future has for me!" Troy says fake smiling.

"I know I'll be playing basketball!" Chad says with confident.

"And I'll be working in my own resturant!" Zeke smiles!

Troy was so jealous on his friends they had great family's if they worked extra it was because they needed something their parents refused to give them. They had real smiles. They had real dreams. All he wanted was his family to like before...

"You have your future figure out and I have no idea what I wanna do!" Troy complains.

"You'll figure out what you wanna do!" Zeke says comforting.

"You can be the person who counts all my money!" Chad says. Troy just rolls his eye at the idea.

"What? I think it was a great idea!" Chad says.

"Yeah you think so..." Troy says and open his locker and takes out his books.

"Nobody cares about my ideas! Nobody believe in my ideas!" Chad says half yelling.

_You have wrong Chad! You have whole your family behind you! My dad couldn't care less about my future!_ Troy thinks.

_  
Eyes without light  
So tired of goodbyes  
Never felt embraced  
And frightened of every face  
A life in disguise  
Hope forever dies_

Troy had a big problem! He didn't trust people. It was four people he trusted and they were Lynn, Jimmy , Chad and Zeke. He wondered many times if Chad and Zeke would notice that he is being beaten at home. When ever they ask about a bruise he wants to scream out the his dad is beating him but he just lies and the hope leaves him once again. He wanted people to notice him but at the same time he wanted to live in the shadows not wanting someone to se him.

"Troy?!" Chas asks.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Troy asks confused.

"Yeah! How do you feel about working With her?" Chad asks.

"Work with who?" Troy had spaced out and had no idea what he was talking about.

"Work with me!" Gabriella stands in front of Troy's desk.

"Hello PMS case!" Troy smirks.

"Shut up your bitch!" She says.

"Who is the bitch here? Not me!" Troy says.

"Listen you worthless peace of crap! You are doing the project so I get good grades..." She says.

"Only in your dreams Montez!" Troy shouts.

"Is there any problem here?" Ms. Darbus asks.

"Yes!" Gabriella and Troy shouts out at the same time.

"Please ms. Darbus can I change partner?" Troy begs.

"No you'll be working in this pairs no matter how mush you dislike each other!" She continues her round in the classroom.

"Okay lets just do this stupid project fast so we don't haft to see each other more then necessary!" Troy says.

"Fine!" She mumbles not liking the idea of actually helping.

"Just deal with it Montez!" Troy says and open his book. Gabriella had gone in the same class as Troy for a long time and she had noticed that his once blue sparkling eyes was just blue right now.

_  
Lost and so alone  
Born but never known  
Left all on their own  
Forgotten children_

Troy looked in the calender, three days left to his birthday. He wasn't suprised if everyone had forgot about it. He sighs.

"Lynn! Can you cook tonight?" He asks his sister.

"Sure... What do you want?" She asks.

"Do what ever you want..."Troy says sadly and walks up to his room. Lynn was very worried about her brother but she knew if she asked him how he was doing he would say I'm fine! She hated their father for doing this to them, to Troy! Troy was the best big brother someone could ever ask for and he beat him up for no special reason! She was proud of calling him her brother. She just wish he could break the chains he had to their father but he refused because he said you couldn't betray you own flesh and blood. She looks in the refrigerator and find some vegetable and a pice of ham. She would make some pasta - dish.

Jimmy saw when his brother walked the stairs with heavy steps. He had seen Troy cutting a few times. But he never Told Lynn about it, but he thought she already knew... He heard him slam his door and walked up after him and put his ear against his door. He could hear quiet sobs. This was something Troy did often to. Crying in the dark. Jimmy got up from his position and walked to his bed room to do his homework.

Troy wanted leave this world! He wanted to do it quick! But he was worried what Jack would do to Jimmy and Lynn if he left... Maybe he should call his grandparents? Tell them what their son is doing to their only grandchildren. No that would be betraying the family. On the other hand their father have already betrayed their family because he promised their mom he would take care of their children! Fuck! He hated when he didn't have control of his life. He took up an picture of Him Lynn, Jimmy and his parents when they had went to vacation to Italy. Then the only thing they knew was joy , love , friendship! And they would never dream of hurting one on other. Maybe the siblings fought sometimes but they never had those massive fights like other could have.

Troy had realized it... They were forgotten children that no one cared about.

_  
You'll never hear a name  
They carry all the blame  
Too young to break the chains  
Forgotten children_

Chad was about to knock on the Bolton's when he heard people shout and cries. He looked threw the hall window and saw mr. Bolton kicking Troy in the stomash and Lynn and Jimmy was standing aside crying. Well Jimmy was comforting a crying Lynn. Chad felt how the rage was raising in his body. How could he hurt Troy? The nicest guy on this planet! With out thinking he opened the door and came in.

"What the hell are you doing to Troy?" He asks angry.

"Chad leave!" Troy says from his postion on the floor.

"No! Is this why you always have bruises and are sore every were?" He asks.

"Yes!" Lynn says.

"Chad you gonna leave this room and pretend that you know nothing!" Jack says. He leaves the teenagers in the living room so he can go get a new bottle of bear.

"Come on guys..." Chad says helping Troy up. They walk out. "Troy how long has this been going on?" Chad looks directly into Troy blue eyes.

Troy sighs. "Sense mom's funeral..." Troy says letting a tear escape his eye as fast as he could he whipped it a way.

"Troy you haft to tell someone!" Chad says seriously.

"It's not his fault!" Troy cries.

"Then who's fault is it Troy?" Chad asks confused.

"Its mine... Okay I'm the one never doing good enough!" Troy cries.

"That is bullshit Troy and you know it! Sense mom died you have been more of a father to me and Jimmy then he has! You've been working your as of just so we get food on the table!" Lynn says.

"Lynn its okay... I'm fi..."Troy was interrupted by Lynn.

"No Troy you are not okay! You are just saying that because you don't want people to worry about you! But you know what? I'm worried about you! You work all the time! You grades are falling and you sleep three hours each night tops!" Lynn cries out.

"Is this true Troy?" Chad asks with full concern.

"Yeah its True!" Troy says in a low tone.

"We gotta get him reported!" Chad says.

"No! He is still our dad Chad!" Tory says.

"But...?" Chad was speechless.

"No buts Chad... And you haft to promise me that you wont tell anyone about this!" Troy says.

Chad gave Troy are-you-serious-look.

"Promise Chad!" Troy begged.

Chad sighs loudly. "Fine... But I don't like it..." He says in a serious tone. Troy gave Chad a thankful smile and gave his friend a man hug.

_  
They see  
They feel  
Believe  
Just like we do  
They're laughing  
And crying  
Wanna live here  
Like me and you_

Troy was walking down the halls of east high his mind were some were else but his thoughts was interrupted by Gabriella Montez's voice.

"Bolton!" She screamed.

"What?" He asks annoyed.

"Can you start on the project with out me today?" She asks with her bitch attitude.

"Why?" He asks.

"Because they are having a shoe sale down at the mall!" She says. Like every one knew the earth is round everyone knew it was a shoes sale today.

"Sure what ever!" Troy says not caring about it. He continue to walk leaving a really confused Gabriella behind. Normally Troy would give her a long speech about the both haft to work on this project but not to day. Something seemed to bothering Troy's mind. She wanted to ask what was wrong but he wouldn't take her seriously. Truth was that she liked Troy mush more then just as a friend. She sighs and turns around to go out to meet her friends so they can go to the mall. On the way out she sees Jimmy Troy's little brother. She nods at him as an hello. He looked bothered byb something to as his brother.

"Hey Jimmy!" She shouts.

"What?" Jimmy asks.

"Is something going on at your house? Both you and Troy seems to be bothered by something.." She asks.

"No everything is fine... Troy is just feeling stressed because he has no idea what he should do at collage and I just feeling little teird of school" Jimmy lies, or it was half lie half true. Because Troy was freaking out when he didn't what he was gonna choose to collage and Jimmy hated school!

"Oh... Okay..." Gabriella says and walks away and Jimmy do the didn't believe him really but she didn't wanna ask him any more.

Troy wonders if his dad ever think about he feel when he say all those hurtful things and hurt him. He was a human being that had feelings and saw how his dad had changed during the last year sense his mother died. He took up his cell phone and looks threw his contacts he was at grandma no 1 his father parents he was just one call a way telling them about his dad. But instead he fliped the cell closed and walked home.

_  
It shouldn't really be that way  
It shouldn't really be that way  
We see  
We feel  
Believe  
Just like you  
We're laughing  
And crying  
Wanna live here_

Tomorrow, 18 years ago was the day Troy Jacob Bolton was born and tomorrow the day he would turn 18, he would end his life. He looked at the watch. It was almost 11 p.m.

"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" Troy asks and looks at his younger siblings.

"Maybe!" Lynn says not taking her eyes of the TV,

"Bed! Now!" Troy demands. They mutter something but do as Troy says. Troy turns of the TV and turn all the lights of. Then he walks up to Lynn's room.

"Good night Lynn! I love you never forget that..." Troy says.

"Good night Troy! Love you to big brother!" Lynn mumbles then she falls a sleep. Troy smiles then he close her door. He walks to Jimmy's room.

"Good Night Jimbo! I love you remember that!" Troy says.

"You haven't called me Jimbo sense I was little. Is something going on?" Jimmy asks.

"Nah just felt like calling you Jimbo!" Troy smiles.

"Al right! Good Night Troy love you see you in the morning!" Jimmy says before pulling the sheets close around him.

"No we wont..." Troy whispers and close the door. "Night dad!" He says when he walks past his father's door. He brushed his teeth, He put on his pyjamas pants. He put his good bye letter on his nightstand. He read the waring note on the pills. _More then four pills under 24 hours can be deadly._

Troy took out all the pills from the can. He saw that it was fifteen pills. One by one he swallowed them with water. He finished them all up then he laied down in the bed he felt how he lost the sense of every inch of his body to finally met by total dark. He had laied down to sleep just so he couldn't wake up again.

**The next morning!**

"Troy! If you don't get your big as up right now we are gonna be late!" Jimmy shouts. He walks into his brothers room. "Aren't you even up yet!?" Jimmy asks half yelling.

"Is Troy done?" Lynn asks when she comes into his room.

"No he is not up!" Jimmy says annoyed. He sits down on the edge on Troy's bed. He put his hand on Troy's arm but quickly he pulled it back.

"Why didn't you shake him?" Lynn asks.

"He is freezing cold..." Jimmy whispers. He sees the letter. He unfold it and sees Troy's hard, sloppy handwriting. He started to read out loud.

"**Lynn and Jimmy!**

**I know that you both must hate me for doing this! But I can't take it any longer.. I love you both with all my heart and I felt horrible leaving you alone with the man we call dad! But don't join me and mom anytime soon. I want you two to live out your dreams and then when its your time to join me and mom I wanna hear all about it! Give the NBA tickets to Zeke and Chad. And tell them to live their life if not for them but for me! I'm really sorry that I did this but I had to do it... I love you both**

**Love Troy...**

**P.s give Gabriella the project I finished it up!"**

Lynn and Jimmy cried their eye's out.

"Why the hell aren't you two in school? And why is that worthless piece of shit still doing in the bed?" Jack asks hard.

"He is dead because of you!" Lynn screams with tears falling down her face.

"What are you talking about! He is just sleeping!" Jack says angry and shake Troy's life less body.

"What the hell Troy wake up!" Jack growls. Then reality hit him Troy was dead, because of him!

"You believe us now dad? You made you oldest son commit sucide! Hope your happy now!" Jimmy cries.

"I'll call an ambulance..." Lynn cries and goes to the phone.

_  
We see  
We feel  
Believe  
Just like you  
We're laughing  
And crying  
Wanna live here  
Just like you _

One week later the funeral was taking room. The whole school was there! Showing that they cared about Troy.

"Today we are saying good bye to Troy... He left this world sooner then anyone expected! He always made sure that his family and friends was happy even if it made him unhappy..." He preast kept talking. Every one was crying. Even Chad and Zeke two guys who never cried. They had lost a best friend and a brother! "Now Jimmy will make a speech..." The preast said. Jimmy whipped the worst of his tears away.

"Troy was my big brother , my best friend , my hero and my role model! Ever sense I was younger I always wanted to be like Troy! Troy was happy, crazy , full of life then our mother died and he become adult! I admired him for that, He did everything so me and Lynn was healthy and happy even if he wasn't happy. The night he left us he said to me and Lynn I love you don't forget that! And I will never forget his brother love to us!" Jimmy steped down from the podium and let the tears fall again.

"Now Troy is resting in the hands of the lord! May he rest in peace..." The preast ended. They lower the coffin were Troy's body rested. Jack stood in front of Troy's grave.

_Troy Jacob Bolton_

_1990-06-27 – 2008-06-27_

_He is never dead in our heart._

_He watch over us with a smile._

_Maybe not here, _

_but not forgotten!_

"I'm so sorry Troy! I didn't mean to I just... I didn't knew what I was doing... I'm so sorry!!" Jack cried out. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a low whisper "We were the forgotten children... Remember Lynn and Jimmy again!" The voice whispers and let go of his hand. Jack turns around and sees the shadows of his wife and son smiling to him by the church port then they look at each other and smiles turns around and walk into the church.

"I wont make the mistake twice..." He whispers. "Good... We don't wanna have any of you up here anytime soon..." A voice said again he knew it was his wife voice. Jack whipped his tears and walked along the path that lead out of the church yard knowing he had to remember his forgotten children!

**Did you like it? Tell me honestly what you think! I think its good but I don't know... ****Love RZ**


	4. Good Enough M Troyella

**Uhm I was bored so I did this I know I should write on FB but I am working on that I have come half way on that chapter :) Hope you like this one tough I have put down a lot of work into it and I hope you leave me a review telling me what you thought about it!**

**Love RandigZebra**

------------

His eyes was scanning the crowded hallway. He searched for a girl with tumbling dark curls. But he didn't spot her anywhere. He frowns in disappointment when the bell rings for homeroom and she isn't by her locker like she usually is. If she was sick she would had informed him right? He sighs and walks with heavy steps to Darbus rant about the temple of the arts or what ever she calls the auditorium. He sits down in the back and glance over at the empty seat on his right. She wasn't there. A frustrated groan leaves his mouth. He folds his arms over the desk and his head falls down on the arms ignoring Darbus voice that was informing them about try outs for the chess-team. Maybe he should try out.

He smells on his sweatshirt and realize its still a faint smell of his best friend on it. Her sweet perfume and lavender soap he had grown used to smell every time she barrowed one of his sweatshirts or shirt. He smile tugs at his lips just to think about a Latina beauty he would love to call his own. But he was titled as the player of the school and she was currently together with Aaron Newton a senior on the football team team. It was like everyone at school was waiting for him to propose to her. Something he tried to deny he was jealous of and he wasn't. She was his best friend and best friends don't fall for each other. It was an unwritten law against that.

Maybe he should ask that idiot she calls boyfriend were she was. He would know… At least he hoped he would. He sighs heavily again missing his best friend in this current moment. Usually he would teas her so she would lose her concentration and give him the attention he wanted, and he knew by just pouting and looking innocent she would cave in and smile at his attempt to get her attention. Then he would chuckle in a low tone, but still mange to get Darbus attention and be sent to detention and then she would laugh at his failure and gave her self a ticket to join him in the detention.

But what ever happened to them as long they were together it would always be fun and he got the chance to spend some alone time with his best friend. Sense Aaron didn't really like how close they were. He always asked Gabriella to bring someone else, sense he didn't trust Troy at all with his reputation. But she often said, that is was no worries because even if Troy had a reputation of a bad boy he was a real softie if you got to know him as she knew him. But of course her words didn't not calm his worries. He made it pretty clear. He didn't and would never trust Troy Bolton alone with his girlfriend. Witch confused Troy, if he wanted to do something with Gabriella he would have done it earlier sense they had known each other sense second grade, when her family moved here.

But this knot in his stomach stared to grow when she started dating Aaron. He didn't like it and he was sure he would never like him, but every time they were around each other he put on a smile for the sake of his best friend who desperately wanted them to get along. He had spent many sleepless night trying to figure what this knot in his stomach was and he hadn't figured out the answer until he vented of one of his best friends. Jason, who for he outside world seemed like a shallow and stupid guy but if you want good answers he is the one you should talk to. He had been quiet for a second before saying what the knot meant. Jealousy.

Troy had laughed it of saying he wasn't jealous of anyone. Then Jason hit a sore spot saying he was probably jealous of Aaron spending more time with Gabriella then he was. Then he had just left to do something else.

He looks up and sees Darbus staring down at him with her hard eyes. He flashes the famous Bolton smile that both his father, him self and his ten year old little brother flashed whenever they needed to get out of a situation words wouldn't help them, to bad Darbus was hard to charm and even the Bolton smile failed and he was given half hour detention Darbus style!

Painting sets for the drama club! He groans knowing that it would take even longer before he could figure out what was wrong with Gabriella. The bell finally rang he begun his journey towards the seniors lockers where he hoped he would find Aaron and he would have a good answer were Gabriella is. He pushed him self though the mass of people until he reached the locker he had been dragged to so many times.

"Do you know where Brie is?" He asks the football player in front of him. Green eyes meet blue. He sure as hell didn't like the fact that her best friend could call her Brie and if he called her that she would freak out and shout at him to not call her that, because she hated it!

"No…" Aaron mutters and dives into his locker to find his books for the next class. Troy would never ever like this guy, he didn't even know why he bothered to even ask him. Frustrated he leaves Aaron and wishes that he will get in a car crash on his way home. When everyone else was crying he would be doing a happy dance.

He soon found him self sitting in the cafeteria with his friends discussing the weekends plans and apparently it was movie night at Chad. Unless someone was busy and by that me meant if Troy had set a fuck date with any of the sluts at school but he had just shut up and given his friend a death glare.

"Have any of you any idea where Brie is?" The basketball captain asks his friends. They look between each other seeing if any of the other has answers the shake their heads and Troy's mood went from low to lower. He really wanted his best friend to mess around with. He sighs deeply before leaving his seat and throws the lunch he didn't finish. He picks up his cell

phone and his fingers moves with ease over the keys.

_Where are you?_

_Miss you =(_

He sent it and shoved it down in his pockets again. Waiting for an answer from his best friend. The bell rang and he walked with heavy steps to the classroom.

After suffered through double hour of Spanish, and hour biology test about the human reproductive system, detention with miss Darbus and two hours practice were the coach aka his dad was punishing them for not playing the game he knew they could he was just on his way out when his mother stopped him.

"Where are you going?" She asks him curiously.

"I am going to Brie…" He says cleansing his jaw tightly, getting annoyed to always be asked whenever he is about to leave.

"Honey.. He is capable to take care of him self…" His dad cut in and wrap his wife in a tight embrace, for a moment Troy feels a pang of jealousy when he sees them together. Looking at each other lovingly before meeting half way in a soft kiss. They made it seem so easy to be in a relationship… Loving each other to the day they die… Why couldn't he have that? The thing his parents have shared for one an other sense their second year of collage. He sighs and walks out the door and soon enough he was climbing up the tree that lead to his best friends room. The sight in front of him made his heart beat with both anticipation and worries. She was curled up in foster position under the thick and probably warm duvet, he wasn't sure if she was a sleep or if she was just closing her eyes to try to relax.

Soundlessly he opens the glass doors and walks over the hardwood floor and get down on his knees next the bed and carefully he pulls a lose curl behind her ear, slowly her eyes peaks open and she looks at him with desperation in her eyes.

"Did I wake you?" He asks concerned. He didn't wanna be the cause of her not getting the rest she looked like she was needed.

"No… I have been trying to sleep al day but it haven't worked…" She spoke softly to him and smiles weakly.

"I missed you at school… What's wrong with you?" He asks with concern lacing his voice maybe a bit to mush, for being just best friend.

"I have cramps that are gonna kill me…" She whispers and a weak blush creeps upon her cheeks. They may have been best friend's sense forever but al that girl stuff made him a bit uncomfortable. But then again he was her best friend and he was at least gonna give it a try to help her to ease the pain.

"Can I get you anything?" He asks slowly not really knowing what to do right now. He wasn't used to this sense he never really had been a relationship were he needed to help a girlfriend with these stuff so Gabriella would be his guinea pig for it.

"Some aspirin would be nice…" She says, he gets up and into her bathroom. She hears him open and close drawers and cabinet in his search for the aspirin she wanted and probably needed. He finally founds them, he pours up a glass of water then he heads out to his waiting friend again. "Thanks…" She says softly.

"You could have texted me you know… I even asked that asshole you call boyfriend where you were…" He says.

"Troy! His name is Aaron!" She lectures him like he was a seven year old boy instead of the seventeen he was. "I just wish you two could get along…" She whispers. He looks at her and the away thinking. _He knows what I want… And he wont give it away… _"Can you at least try to be friendly towards him?" She begs her best friend.

"Gabi…" He begins and looks into her dark orbs. That look could make him melt. "…You know that he and I will never get along… And I am not used to sharing you with anyone else… But I am really trying… I just think you can get a better guy then him…" He mutters barely audible.

"Are you jealous..?" A little smile was playing on her lips.

"No I am not jealous! Why would I be jealous?! I am Troy Bolton! I am never jealous!" Of course he was jealous! His best friend was slipping though his fingers and she didn't even know it!

"Aww Troy is jealous… That is so sweet! But Troy I promise you, you will always be my best friend!" She promise him and he nods trying to ignore the breaking sound his heart was making beneath his ribcage, she would never understand if he told her the truth.

"Okay fine! I am jealous! I am jealous of that asshole! I am jealous of that fact that he has something I can never have…" He says and confusion is written over his best friend face. "Just forget what I said… I am just gonna get out of here and pretend that I haven't made a fool out of my self!" He mumbles and starts moving towards the door.

"What does he have that you don't?" She question and looks at her best friend that is half way out the glass door.

He breaths in the cold night air before speaking again. "Your heart…" The voice was not loud he wished that she hadn't heard him talk, because of the words he just uttered would turn his whole world around… If not for the better it would definitely turn around for the worst… And he knew it would not turn out good.

"What?" She says shocked.

"Nothing… I just talked to my self!" He says trying to save him self some pride.

"No… You said he has my heart!" She says repeating his words. He just stands there letting the cold air hit his bare skin. What could he say now to defend him self? To let his secret to remain secret. "Do you wanna be in his place?" She asks when she doesn't get a sound out of him.

"Yeah… But I know its stupid! You two are made for each other! You are gonna be high school sweethearts, have great carriers have children in a house with white fence and a golden retriever! You are bound to be future Mrs. Aaron Newton…" The hurt was obvious in his voice. He wanted that to happen if it was him she would be with. He wanted her to be future Mrs. Troy Bolton.

"How do you know I want that?" She asks him softly.

"Because you can trust me as a best friend but never as a boyfriend! I know that! You know that! Why the hell do you I have been trying to ignore these feelings I have for you ever sense you got together with that asshole!?" He had turned around and looked at her, his eyes held the wet inside them not wanting to show weakness in front of her. Not wanting to make him more vulnerable he had already made him self.

"Why wouldn't I trust you as a boyfriend!? You and me have seen each other at our low points and high points in life! You are something constant in my life that I would take a bullet for without hesitation…" She says nearly shouting at him. "I don't know if I would do that for Aaron… If I have to choose to be with one of you forever… It would be you Troy…"

He registered all she had said… He had never thought he would hear his best friend say something like this to him.

"You came over here today to see what was wrong with me and texted me… Aaron didn't even bother…" She ads to the list she had just said.

"What are you trying to say? I don't really get it…" He says confused, he closes the door behind him but stays close to it in case he wants to get out of there.

"What if… What if I wanna be with you instead of Aaron?" Her voice is quiet and shy. Her fingers was playing with the cover of the duvet, her dark curls fell in front of her face hiding it. His heart was racing. Did she mean the words she just said? Or was she playing with him?

"A-are you serious?" He hears him self ask.

"Of course I am serious! I am always serious about stuffs like these and you know that!" She says looking at him with watery eyes.

"I am not good enough for you Brie… I will probably hurt you and forget important dates and stuff like that… I am not boyfriend material!" He says not wanting to believe the words she spoke to him.

"Yes you are good enough for me Troy… You are the best guy in the world and if you would let girls get to know you then everyone else would know that to including your self…" She says in a shy tone. Carefully he sits down on the edge of her bed and looks into her brown eyes. For the outside world Troy may seem like a confident guy but underneath it all he was just like everybody else and was scared and lost and doubted him self very often.

"What is the right thing to do now?" He asks and search for answers in her eyes. But he didn't seem to find anyone.

She takes his bigger hand in her hand and close her small fingers close around his and they both looked down on their combined hands. "I guess this is a good start…" She says softly and he can't help but smile to her softly. He leans in and presses his lips gently against hers not deepening it. He wanted it of course but he didn't wanna force her to do something she didn't want. But when she part her lips as an invite his hormones soars through the roof. His dreams were coming true. Would he finally get his best friend? Would they be more then best friends? They both pulled away taking in deep breaths.

"Will you break up with Aaron?" He asks when he gained both confident to ask and his normal breathing.

She looks down on their combined hands. Then she met the blue eyes that was filled with worries and concern. "He broke up with me last night…" She whispers. "Apparently I am holding him back from becoming the football player he has to be of he wants a scholarship.." She says.

"Why didn't you tell me last night?" He asks, his own problems being pushed aside. All his worries was on his best friend who has been dumped yesterday and he was not told about it. She shrugged her shoulders. "You can better then that…" He says in a encouraging voice. His thumb ran over the smooth skin of the back of her hand.

"I know you are stressed out right now with school, basketball and track as it is and I didn't wanna be a burden to you with my problems." She explains slowly to him. She was right. He had been very stressed right now but that didn't mean that he didn't had time for his best friend.

"Gab… You will never be a burden… No matter how many things are going on in my life I will always have time for you…" He explains and place a kiss on her forehead.

After that it was silence and it was all they needed.

"Troy?" Gabriella asks after a few minutes of silence.

"Mhm.." He murmurs.

"Will you be my boyfriend?" She asks as a weak blush creeps upon her neck and then continues to her cheeks. He smiles and place a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Just so you know… I will be horrible at it. I will forget dates and I wont be able to spend so mush time with you and--" Now he was interrupted in his rambling.

"Troy… See it like this… It will be the same as it is now just that we kiss and hold hands in public…" She explains to him.

"And what do we do behind closed doors?" He asks teasingly. The blush on her cheeks turns into a deeper red. She hid her face in his shoulder trying to hide the embarrassment that she felt of his dirty talk. "Oh come on Brie! I am always like this! Why are you so embarrassed now?" He asks with a soft chuckle.

"Because before you said it to your sluts and now it towards me and I am not used to it!" She explains form her hiding place.

"What? Aaron never talked like that?" He asks shocked.

"No… He was always careful what he said. He was very well-behaved and polite…" She explains. And Troy feel like an idiot. He would ruin this relationship before it would begin. Like she had read his thoughts. "He was to mush of a mama's boy for my liking." She says and looks up with his eyes.

"Hey I am a mama's boy to! But you don't see me being al goodie goodie!" He defends him self. He moves over so he sits next to her and they can lay down together.

"Seriously he asks his mother for permission do go out with me if it wasn't a weekend!" She says. Troy who otherwise loved talking shit about Aaron but now he would rather hear her talk about something else so to shut her up he kiss her softly. His hand starts caressing her cheek lovingly. Slowly but safely he starts pushing her down on the mattress his lips never leaving hers. Her arms snake around his neck. She couldn't help to moan when his lips kissed her jaw down to her neck and her collar bones, he bit the skin softly then he let it go and he kissed the area he just bitten to heal it.

"Troy…" She gets out between her moans. Her hands were roaming his hair up and down her nails once in a while scraping the sensitive scalp. His lips was on her mouth again kissing her lovingly. She was the only girl he ever kissed like that. With the other girls it was rough and fast to show that what was happening between them was not gonna last. But now when he had his dream girl underneath him and she felt the same about him.

His jeans was getting to small for him now and he assumed that she didn't wanna have sex with him of two reasons. One she was on her period and two he was very aware of that she was a virgin and wanted her first time to be with someone really special and he doubted that he was special enough to take it away from her when they hadn't been together for an hour yet. "Gabriella…" He says. "We haft to stop…" He says trying regain some sort of control.

"Why?" She asks shocked.

"Because if we continue this I wont be able to stop and then we might have sex you are gonna regret it and hate me for taking your virginity against your will." He says in one breath. "And when girls have their period they usually don't want to have sex…" He ads to the list.

Gabriella was touched when he explains why they should stop. "But I am not on my period… I just said that because I didn't want you to know about the break up… And I needed a good reason for my mom to let me stay home today.." She explains quietly. "And I always wanted you to be my first…" She ads making her face bright red.

Troy can't help but grin but soon enough he turns serious again. "You sure? We can wait if you want… I am not in a rush…" He says softly. Even if his hormones was screaming for her to say yes but he wouldn't be angry if she would change her mind.

"I am sure Troy…" She says and their lips crash together in a perfect dance. His hands starts roaming her small body shamelessly feeling every part of her outside the fabric she was wearing before his hands pulls of the big black tanktop she was wearing leaving her in the pink bra and oversized sweat pants. His lips dared further down her body kissing the soft skin of his Latina girl. His lips reached between the valley of her breast kissing and nipping the sensitive skin. His thumbs was stroking over her breast making her chant out his name out of pure pleasure. Their eyes meet when he goes up for a quick breath of air but instead of going back he kisses her lips lovingly. The straps of her bra is pulled down by his expert hands and around her tiny torso to remove the clothing completely.

Before she even had a chance to hesitate about her appearance his mouth was on her chest again sucking on the nipple. She bits her lips hard to not scream out. This feeling was new to her and she couldn't deny that she loved the feeling of it. His mouth started attacking her other nipple giving it the attention it was begging for. "Oh my god… Troy!" The pleasure she was feeling was unbearable. She could feel her self getting wet in the centre of her body. Before she could put any more thought to it his mouth was back on hers kissing her lovingly as his tongue was caressing every inch of her mouth. He could feel her hands going under the white t-shirt he was wearing tugging at it wanting it of. And the gentleman he was he helped her with it throwing it where ever. Neither of the cared really sense they were occupied with better things.

"If…" He starts panting. "If you change your mind.." He takes a deep breath. "..you haft to tell me…" He informs her. She could only nod at his words. Her nails was scraping on his bare back making him groan erotically. It was something special when a girl ran her nails up and down your back, or it was just him who got horny of it.

Her sweatpants was soon discarded and so was his jeans and socks. His lips wanders down her flat stomach preparing feather light kisses on the smooth skin, his tongue dipping down in her navel he stopped just above her panties he looked up at her connecting their eyes together searching approval from her to pull the last piece of clothing of her body and he sees that when she doesn't look away or anything that told him that she was ready for this. He hooks two fingers on each side of the red briefs underwear, pulling them down her perfectly shaped legs he leaves the small piece of fabric by the end of the bed and just admires her perfect body, from her toes up her goddess like legs to the black hair fitted in between her legs up her flat stomach that was glistering in sweat and her breast that was heaving up and down trying regain normal breathing and lastly her face that was flushed and her lips was bruised after biting them trying to regain some sort of control over her body.

"You are made by god him self…" He whispers lustfully.

"I doubt it…" Gabriella replies shyly. Troy places a soft kiss on the swollen lips of her as he softly thrust a finger in her wet centre. "Troy…" She shouts out he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors heard them. But neither of them cared. He thrust a couple of time then he removes his finger. He waited a few seconds before repeating this process, Gabriella was sure he was messing with her because every time it was getting good he would remove his finger. "Don't, you dare removing your finger!" Gabriella hiss to her boyfriend who just grins boyishly. He continued to thrust in and out of her wet organ his thumb stimulating the swollen clit. He removes his hand from her and she is about to protest when he lowers his head to the centre and blows in hot air making her tremble in want, his tongue dart inside her wet cave drawing even more pleasurable moan out of her. Her hands griping the damp hair when his lips came in contact with her clit. "I am gonna come…" She nearly screams out. So he continues, licking her clit and two fingers enters pushing her over the edge. She had never in her life felt so relieved and exhausted. But the sensation behind it made it all worth it.

"You okay?" Troy asks. His face just inches from hers. She must have closed her eyes.

"Yeah I am fine…" She whispers before pressing a kiss to his lips were she could feel the taste of her self. "I wanna…" The voice stops in her throat, Troy looks at her curiously. "I wanna…" She looks down on their intertwined legs. "..do you.." She whispers.

"You don't haft to…" He says gently.

"But I want to…" She argues. Whit out doubting she flips them over so she straddles his hips. She starts to kiss his neck with slow kisses, and she can't help but smile when she hears him groan in frustration. Her lips working down his chest nipping on his erected nipples. She kissed the outlines of his perfect six pack. She grew shy when she touched his erection lightly outside the thin fabric, she had never in her life touched a penis! Carefully she pulls down his boxers and his erection is free. Carefully she claps her hand around his male organ she slowly starts to go up and down, his eyes closed in enjoyment groans and moan leaving his mouth. Carefully she lowers her head and her lips touch the tips carefully. She didn't put his whole length in her mouth sense she had heard you could vomit of you pushed it down to far and she didn't really wanna ruin this now.

"If you wanna have sex with me I suggest you stop…" Troy suddenly says and she feels her self being pinned down to the mattress. "Do you have any condoms?" He asks. She wiggles underneath him to get access to her drawer on her bed table and pulled out the square formed package. "Can I ask why you have condoms in your drawer?" He asks as his eye brows goes up.

"My mom thought I would need them when she found me and Aaron making out…" She explains blushing. He nods and opens the package and rolls the rubber on his erection.

"You sure about this?" He asks.

"Yeah… But can you go slow?" She asks nervously.

"It was my plan…" He says. His lips connects with the skin of her neck trying to make her relax. "If it hurts to mush tell me and I will stop.." He whispers in her ear lovingly. She nods and carefully he slides into her tightness. Gabriella bites her bottom lip not to make to much noise of pain and Troy biting to hold in a erotic groan when he felt how tight she was. But he knew he couldn't slam into her like he was used to… Its was all about self control he reminded him self. "You okay?" He asks softly before kissing her in the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah… Please continue." She begs. Slowly he thrust into her, he knew it hurt her… And he felt horrible for being the guy who hurt her. But quite soon he heard her moan and her legs wraps tighter around him. Making him come deep inside her womanhood.

"You how no idea how good this feel!!" He moan. "Fuck! So good!"

"Oh Troy shit!" She moans.

Their lips connect in a sloppy kiss muffling their screams of love and passion. Troy may have been a player but when he had sex with Gabriella now he knew he would be more worn out then he had ever been before.

"Shit I am gonna come…" He moans in her ear. With out hesitation his thumb started to move in circular motions on the small bundle of nerves between her legs and she cries out when her orgasm hit her like a hurricane. He fallows her pattern and collapse on top of the small body.

"Fuck… That was so good…" He mumbles before his lips attacks her neck with small kisses. "How was it for you?" He asks and lift his head up looking into her eyes.

"It was great… A bit painful in the beginning but otherwise it was perfect…" She whispers and pecks his lips softly.

"If I get to speak my mind… It was the best sex ever…" He smiles softly and rolls of her small body, he pulls the covers over them as she settles into his chest and his arms was placed on her lower back and he starts making invincible pattern making her relax more into his body. "Was it like you had imangend?"

"No... It was better..." She smiles. "You are goo enough for me... And you will alway be..."

He smiles a content smile when he feels her breath evenly in and out. He wasn't the only one who was worn out… He kisses her forehead sweetly.

Then it actually hit him.

He just had sex with his best friend…

He was her boyfriend…

He smiles wider knowing that in the morning she would still be there and they would still be a couple…


	5. I give you forever Troyella T

**OKay so the reason I felt i wanted to write this was becuse our crown princess in sweden is finally getting to marry her boyfriend of seven years! It wasn't until know they got the kings blessing! I mean seven years!?! Come on they are getting older by the minute! But I hope you like it :P**

**Disclamer : I wished I owned HSM I wish!**

"I think we should have a blue and white wedding…"

Troy looked up at the dark blonde sitting in front of him, his soon-to-be wife. Gorgeous woman with beautiful hair that was straight falling down to her shoulders, blue eyes that held no emotion, a toned body after years of ballet dancing, he grace was natural when she sat on the white leather couch her legs crossed professionally, the white skirt gliding up showing of her toned thigh and she wore a matching jacket and high heels, she was gorgeous, but what more?

She seemed fake, she was there trying to fill up the empty whole his best friend usually filled up, but with her he screwed up. He didn't know why, but if you were king-to-be, mistakes was not allowed. He was above all others! He was perfect and he made no mistake.

He remembers her brown eyes, the last time he saw her they had been filled with hurt, confusion and anger. He had told her the way he felt truly about her and she had just mumbled "I can't" Then she had started running and she would never come back again.

"No Carrie… Every other person has it…" Troy mumbles. "I think we should have brown and beige… Natural and beautiful colours…" Troy says and his blue eyes met hers. Why was he doing this again? According to his father he needed a queen by his side.

Carrie looked at him shocked. The man usually just agreed because they had no taste what so ever when it came to colours and design.

"And the wedding is in the fall so it will be good…" He says to the woman in front of him. He played with his hands, he was bored he wasn't gonna deny that, but he didn't want his wedding to be wife and blue fluffy stuff! That was just his nightmare!

"Good point Troy!" Carrie says, still shocked by her fiancés advice. Troy sighs and gets up from the chair he had been sitting in. "Were are you going?" Carrie shouts after him.

"Out!" He says.

He just wanted for one second to be alone! But everywhere he turned his face; there was either security or butler and maids! The word privacy did not exit in the castle! It did not exist when your name was Troy Bolton! Or was the future king. He changed clothes, he sends a text to Chad.

_See you in the middle!_

Then he and two massive body guards went out for the run. He ran to the park he and Chad always met and as usual he saw Chad sitting on the bench waiting for him. "You're late!" Chad grumbles.

"Sorry but I tried to get out with out being over protected!" He mutters and sits down with his big haired friend. "I am getting married in four months and king in five!" He groans.

"Yeah.. Sense you are 24 turning 25 this year maybe its time for you to get steady and have a family!" Chad tease his friend.

"Shut up Chad both you and I know that I want Gabi! Not Carrie!" He sighs.

"Then why are you hurting Carrie!? She is a great girl! You are hurting by doing this!" Chad says.

"I think it's a little late for that now! She has been planning for months and everyone knows about the royal engagement! Everyone knows I will never have Gabriella as my wife!" He sighs. "It was a stupid move I took when I said I was in love with her… I should just had shut up and she would still be in my life!" He was beating him self up like he always did.

"You invited her to the wedding didn't you?" Chad asks and Troy just nods. "I am sure she'll be there!" He says warmly. "So who is gonna be your best man?" Chad asks with a grin on his face.

"Are you even asking that question! I thought it was decided when I said I was gonna marry Carrie!" He groans.

"Then you are having a bachelor party like no other!" Chad grin and starts planning in his mind.

"Spare me!" Troy groans. "Well I need to head home are you coming with me?" He asks and Chad nods happily and they start running with the two huge bodyguards.

The months went by and soon Troy woke up on his wedding day and he hadn't heard a word from Gabriella. He had a little hang over after Chad's bachelor party, that he had been forced to go even though he had settled by staying in drinking beer and watching a movie!

"Troy! You are getting married today!" It was his mothers voice.

"Like I don't know that!" He mutters and hide his face deeper in the pillow. Could it be a good reason to miss his own weeding if he over slept? He knows that his mom will force him up.

"Get up Troy! You need to be at the church in about three hours and I hope you have practiced your speech!" His mother was rambling.

"Mom… Can you just be my mom right now not the wedding planer?" He asks and looks into the same blue eyes he carried.

"Sure baby…" She smiles and sits down on the edge of his bed and gently strokes some hair out of his eyes. "Are you scared?" She asks.

"No… Its just I know I love her… But my heart belongs to Gabriella and it always will…" He says. His mother looks at him with worried eyes.

"Did you tell her the truth?" She asks.

"Why did you think she left?" He asks and sits up in the bed showing of his sculpted body. "I think she was scared also… Maybe it was to mush pressure on her she was 18 and I was 21 when I told her… She just started collage and I start rambling that I love her and I only saw her in my future! What the hell was I thinking!?" He pushed the duvet of him and went to stand by the window. "I love Gabriella and I am getting married to Carrie…" He says to him self.

"We can still call it of, if you want… I am never gonna force you to marry someone that you don't love… You'll still be crowned king in a month, who ever are by your side." He felt his mother's cold hands on his broad shoulders.

"I am really gonna be king aren't I?" He asks doubting.

"Troy it was decided from the moment I knew I was pregnant with you…" She kissed the back of his head. "But your father and I will help you until you are completely ready to stand on your own…" She says.

"Thanks mom…" He says and turns around and hug her.

"I need to get ready I guess…" He sighs. "I'll see you later mom…" He walks to his bathroom and starts the shower letting the hot water wash away the worries he had and trying to tell him self the he would grow to love Carrie, he had his whole life to learn it! Who was he kidding every step she took he compared it with Gabriella.

Gabriella, she was her own person, her dark curls, the darker skin she had, her bad sense of humour, always showing up in a sweats and hoodies when s he came, a real klutz! But that was what made her so special, they could sit all night just talking about everything and nothing.

And yet he was standing here thinking about the past about them.

He walks out of the steamy shower and pulled a towel around his waist and an other to dry his hair. He put on some sweats and a t-shirt and heads down to eat his breakfast, then he walks up again and pulls a brush trough his hair and looks at the uniform he needs to wear! He wanted a normal black suit but like it was gonna cut it when he was getting married! The marine blue with a golden band going on the diagonal, and a white belt around the waist and all different kinds of medals and to them he wore cream white pants and black boots. And his favourite the white gloves! It annoyed the shit out of him. Couldn't he just wear a black suit?

No traditions was traditions and who is he to change it?

When he is finally dressed he sighs and sees his best friend come inside fully dressed in a black suit. "You look like a dork!" He says and Troy mutters.

"Like I don't know that! I haft to wear this shit! Old family traditions!" He sighs. "Lets get going before they'll kill me for being late!" Chad nods and they head out to the waiting limo and a billions of paparazzi and of course there was even more when he came to the church, He looked up at the sky it looked like a storm would break out during the ceremony. "Got the ring?" Troy asks Chad and he nods.

They walk into the big church were several of the worlds most important people was sitting, he talked to some of them before taking his position by the end of the aisle waiting for the piano to start, when it finally did it was several of brides maids in beautiful light blue dresses and then it was the maid of honour that would be his new sister in law and then it was his little cousin Ava who was flower girl and she looked adorable in her pink fluffy dress then it was Carrie wearing a beautiful wedding gown that was a corset over part with pearls embroider on it and the skirt was in a silky material with a long train after her. Her hair was put up in a elegant knot in the middle of her head and she had one of many tiaras they owned and a simple diamond necklace that had a heart shaped diamond on it and just small buds in her ears. The make- up was beautiful and she was beautiful but yet he wasn't satisfied.

"You look beautiful Carrie…" He says and smiles as he takes over her arm from her father.

"Thanks you Troy, you look really handsome in the suit of yours…" She smiles, they go up to the priest who was starting the long rambling about how wonderful it is that they are gathered here today to watch these two people become one soul. Then they came to exchanging vows.

"Troy sense the day I met you I have been happier and knowing that you'll be there to hold me when I cry and protect me, I love you for who you are and not for your title like many people have said during the years we have been together… You complete me and if I lost you I have no idea what I would do… I feel like I have so mush more to learn about you and it makes me happy when I know we have our whole life to explore each other!" She says and Troy wipes away a tear that had fallen then he breathed in and started on his.

"Carrie…" But that was as long as he got.

"Don't you dare say an other word to that woman!" Troy looked at his side. Then a loud thud. "Fuck"

"Gabriella…" He breathed in, he blinked hoped it wasn't a dream! He let go of Carries hands and walked down to a soaked Gabriella he helped her up, he touched her upper arm just to make sure it was her… She stood there soaked to her bone in a pair of sweats and red t-shirt and a opened zip up hoodie.

"I am sorry Troy…" She says.

"You came back… But why didn't you tell me you were coming, I send you an invite!" He says in a low tone keeping the conversation between them, even though everyone was curious what was going on.

"What invite? Chad told me that you were about to make the biggest mistake of your life, marrying a woman you didn't love…" She explains.

"I am sure I sent you an invite!" He says. "But how long are you staying?" He asks, he looked over at her, the body had matured some more and she was really gorgeous.

"I know I am late Troy but I wanted to say I love you to and I only see you in my future… It just took me some time to realize it… But I understand if--" She was cut of by Troy's soft lips on her and his arms sneaked around her soaked body pulling her closer to him.

"I'll destroy your suit…" She pulls away giggling.

"Fuck the suit! I can always get a new one you are more important!" He says and kiss her softly again.

"TROY!" It was Carries voice. "You are supposed to kiss me and we are supposed to live happily ever after!" Her voice was high and she was on the breaking point.

Troy walked up to her and took one of her hands in his. "Carrie I love you I really do but Gabriella has my heart… Even if we are married you'll never have my heart… I am really sorry for doing this to you but it's the right thing…" He felt a hard smack on his cheek. "I deserved that…" He mumbles.

Carrie goes to her father and cries. But Troy just goes back to Gabriella.

"I feel very undressed…" She mumbles and hides her face in his chest.

"Nah everybody else is simply dressed up!" He says and kiss the top of her head. "Be my girlfriend Brie?" He asks.

"Of course Troy… I'm really sorry for disappearing for three years, I just…" She was cut of again by Troy.

"Its okay Gabriella, you were 18 and my rambling about future was scaring you and I am sorry for that… But I am not sorry for letting you know the truth…" He says and pushes a wet curl behind her ear.

"Promise me forever Troy…" She whispers.

"I promise you forever Brie…" And he seals it whit a soft kiss.


	6. Listen to me T Troy

**This is just something I wrote while listening to depressing song in the middle of the night! It was written 3 in the morning so spelling and such might not be the best Well enough of me babbeling have fun**

**I do not own HSM i wish i did!!**

_Do it! Do it! _The voice was screaming inside my head. _If you do it one time it will make you feel so much better!!_ The voice continued. You stood on the other side of the door screaming my name. The razorblade is balancing between my thumb and index finger. The sleeve was pulled up. The skin was there all I had to do was pressing the blade onto the soft skin. Nothing more nothing less. It was simple. That was what I had to do to hide my pain. The banging's on the door get louder by the minute. The voice are screaming louder.

What the hell is happening to me?! When had life taken this turn? The tears starts streaming down my face. _Grow up! Be a man! Show me what you got!_ The voice says to me. Should I listen to it or your desperate screams outside? _Choose me! I'm your true friend! I would never want to hurt you! _The voice says.

"LET ME IN!" You scream on the other side of the door. "DON'T BE _STUPID_!!" You scream

_See! She calls you stupid! I would never call you stupid! I'm only doing what's best for you!_ The voice says.

"You're right…" I say to my self. With trembling hands I put the blade on my wrist.

_Do it! Do it! Do it! _The voice keeps echoing inside my head. I surrender I do as they voice a telling me. Slowly and fumbling I let the sharp razorblade wander over my wrist.

_Good boy! Now do it again!_ The voice commands me. I nods and cut again this time more confident. The blood is coming up from the cut I just made.

_Make me proud do it again! _The voice orders me and I do as I'm told to not noticing the big loss of blood until I faint and hits my head on a shard cupboard side. Only to be met by total dark.

"TROY!!" Gabriella screams outside the door.

_You have been a good boy Troy.. I'll reward you in paradise…_ Then Troy's body lost all its will to live and he laid there covered in his own blood…

**Welll that was it! Review! love RZ**


	7. Mothers day K Troyella

**In about 50 minutes mother's day is over and I hope you all have celebrated your mother!! And I thought what the hell lets write a one shot about mothers day s here you have it people... it sucks I know but try to read through and leave a rewiev:P**

Small laughs and giggles came from the kitchen. It was early Sunday morning and in the Bolton house they were making breakfast to Gabriella. Their father constantly making sure the younger Bolton's was quiet and didn't wake up their sleeping mother. They were fixing the sandwiches and he stood by the stove and made the pancakes. He smiles to his son and daughter. They were so alike but at the same time like day and night. Daniel four years old, his youngest, was energetic wanted to be a part of everything the happened in the house. His hazel brown eyes that made you melt at once he looked at you and flashed the famous Bolton smile. His skin was olive colure like his mother and his wavy dark blonde hair made him to the incredible cute kid he was. Skylar six years old, his second oldest. To the outside world she looked sweet and innocent with her father's eyes and the long curly hair from her mother. The natural tanned skin she looked like an angel but she was a very… Curious child. And very often she did own experiment that usually ended in disaster.

He also had a daughter with an other woman… Before he met Gabriella. Thirteen year old Cornelia or Connie for short. She had blonde-red hair, emerald green eyes. She had bad temper but as long as you were on her good side she would smile at you and always be your friend…

Her mother had died when she was two year old and Troy knew if it wasn't for her he would probably go insane with out his love. It wasn't until the age of 28 he met Gabriella. Connie was at the point five, and at the age of 30 he was married with Gabriella and they expected Skylar. Yes it had taken time for Connie to get used to the idea to share her father with an other woman. But when Gabriella showed that she had no intention of breaking the strong bond they two shared she fell in love with Gabriella and accepted her as her new mother.

He was a little surprised that Connie was still a sleep usually she was the first one up around the house. He guesses she was tired she had been up pretty late these previous nights. He put the plates of pancakes on the tray and Skylar and Daniel looks up at him beaming. They loved to surprise their mother. And why wouldn't they today when after all it is mother's day.

Troy took the tray in his hands and the children fallowed up the stairs to the bedroom the parents shared. Daniel opens the door and Troy smiles at sight in front of him, his wife sleeping peacefully on the big bed. Her dark brown locks up in a very messy bun. The t-shirt that was his and was too big for her made Miss. Universe look like anyone else when you compare it to her natural beauty. Daniel and Skylar walked soundlessly over the floor and jumped up in the bed to their mother.

"Mommy! Wake up!!" Skylar squeals happily. Troy smiles when his angel open her eyes and a beautiful smile is plastered on her face. Daniel jumps up in the bed and give his mother a kiss on the cheek. He walks over to them and put the tray down and sit down with his family. He kiss his wife softly on the lips.

"Surprise…" He says against her lips and pecks her again before pulling away.

"Mommy!! Sky and I and daddy made you breakfast!" Daniel exclaims happily and proudly.

"But Danny wasn't as good as I was!" Skylar brags to their mother making Daniels eyes water. Troy took Daniel in his arms.

"Skylar that was mean of you…" Gabriella schools her daughter. "Danny is younger then you are… Say you are sorry!" Skylar looks at Danny and then back at her mother's stern look.

"I am sorry Danny…" Skylar apologize and Danny looks up from Troy's neck and nods to her. Troy smiles he loved his family over anything and he don't know what he would do if he lost someone in it…

"Mommy! I made you a picture!!!" Danny exclaims and wiggles out of his fathers grip and runs out of the room and soon enough he is back with a paper in his hand. He hands it proudly to his mother and she looks at it and smile. It was the entire family, Troy and Gabriella stood next to each other and Connie stood on the other side of Troy, Skylar and Daniel was in the front. On top it stood. 'Best mommy in the world!'

"Its beautiful baby!" Gabriella smiles. "It will be hanging in the office so I can think about you everyday!" She smiles and kisses his forehead. She looks at her husband. "Were is Connie?" She asks.

"Asleep I guess… I let her sleep sense she had some pretty late nights…" He explains to his wife who nods.

The adults and the two small kids eat the breakfast. When they were finished Troy took the dishes and headed down stairs when he put the last item in the dishwasher Gabriella came down fully dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, Daniel was clinging on to her leg wanting her attention.

"Mommy! Mommy! Connie is mad at me!! She yelled at me when I said that she had to get up!" He whines.

"Dan… Don't wake your sister… She had late night and needs her sleep." Troy says to his son. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 10.03. This wasn't like Connie at all. He frowns and look at his wife. "You think something's wrong?" He asks.

"I don't know… Like you said she had some pretty late nights maybe she is getting back her energy…" Gabriella suggests. Troy nods, but something inside his mind told him that something wasn't right…

Daniel sighs when he doesn't get the attention he wants from his parents. Troy's eyes shoots up when he sees his oldest daughter come down, her hair a complete mess the big pyjamas bottoms and tank top. "Moring…" He greats her.

"Yeah what ever…" She mutters. She grabs a bowl from one of the cabinets and take out some cereal and milk as her breakfast. Troy gets worried. Something is seriously wrong with his daughter. First of all she always great everyone in the morning and she never wanted cereal to breakfast before. His eyes was working over her body trying to figure out what was wrong with her.

"Connie…? Can you play with me when you are done?" Skylar asks sweetly her big sister.

Connie gives her a death glare before answering. "No I don't want to!" She says angrily. Skylar's big smile fell by her sisters answer. Troy sighs.

"Connie! Why did you have to be so rude to Sky?" He asks Connie. Connie just rolls her eyes at her father and gets up from the chair, leaves the kitchen to go up to her room again.

What the hell was wrong with Connie?

He shook the thoughts out of his head and gave Skylar his attention and played with her dolls. Not very manly but he is a good father and wants to keep his children happy. A flash interrupt his thoughts and he sees Gabriella standing with their digital camera, she giggles and he just groans.

"Come on baby these photos are fun to remember!" She says to her husband and he just shakes his head and gets up from the floor and wrap his arms around her and kiss her softly.

"I think I can have revenge sometime…" He chuckles and place his head in the crook of his neck. Skylar leaves the room and Troy look into his wife eyes. "I think there is something wrong with Connie… I just don't know what it is… Any ideas?" He begs.

"No… Maybe she has her period?" She suggests.

"No.. I don't think so… She has never been this cranky before…" He sighs. Gabriella put her hands around his waist and kisses him.

"Maybe she just have a bad day…" She whispers. Troy just sighs heavily and pray to some higher power that what ever there is wrong with his daughter she will be her old self by the end of the day.

The day goes by and the only time Connie leaves her room is when she needs to go the bathroom then she goes back to her room and continued with what ever she was doing inside that closed door.

That night Gabriella, Troy, Skylar and Daniel was sitting in the couch and watched Aladdin. Footsteps sounded from the stairs and Troy looked up and saw Connie fully dressed with her bag on the shoulder. "I am going out dad.." She says and walks over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Troy asks and looks at her.

"Just out! Don't asks so damn mush!" She snaps. Troy was sick of it and got up from the couch and walked to Connie and pulled her in the kitchen so Skylar and Daniel wouldn't se when he totally lost it.

"What is wrong with you?!" He shouts to his daughter.

"What's wrong with me?! What is wrong with you?!" She says matching his tone and aggressiveness. Her breath was shallow and she felt like crying.

"You have been walking around all day long pretending you owned this place. You have been rude to everybody, you barely eaten and now you are going out with out telling me were. So yes I ask you what is wrong with you?" He says and cross his arms over the muscular chest.

"You wanna know were I am going!?" He nods. "I am going to mom's grave sense you seem have to forgotten that Gabriella isn't my mom!" She says and a tear fall down her cheek.

"Shit…" He mumbles feeling horrible for forgetting that.

"Yeah dad shit… And I thought you would ask earlier what was wrong with me but it seems like you have to do something drastic to make your self noticeable in this house…" She looks away and Troy have no idea what to say to save this situation.

"I am really sorry Connie… I was so wrapped up in helping Sky and Dan I forgot that you aren't Gabriella's child… " He says. "Please forgive me.." He begs and takes her developing woman's body in his strong arms.

"I don't understand how you forgot mom! I know you love Gabriella I do to but.." She searched for words to describe who she felt while tears falling down her face. "Its mom!" She finally manages to get out. "And you've only celebrated Gabriella today! She isn't my mom! Catlin Webber! That is my mom! Your high school sweetheart! You are not supposed to forget stuffs like that!!" She hit his chest and collapse in his arms crying hysterical.

"Sweetie I am so sorry… I didn't mean to! I am sorry.." He beg her daughter ignoring pain she was giving him. "We can go there now.. Just you and me… Lets stay there until this day is over okay?" He begs his tears also starting to fall along with his daughter.

She mumbles okay and he nods, he wipe her tears first and after that his own. They walked out to the living room.

"Gabi me and Connie are going out okay we will be home late…" He informs her.

"Daddy can I come with you?" Skylar asks with a hoping voice.

"No princess… This is something that me and Connie haft to do on our own okay…" He explains to the sad girl.

Troy and Connie goes to the car and starts driving towards the cemetery. The whole ride was silent. Troy parked the car and they got out and with slow steps they starts walking towards the grave.

_Catlin Joann Bolton – Webber_

_1973.08.17 – 1998.04.30_

_A born Angel God wanted back_

"You have her love for art…" Troy says after a few minutes of silence. "As long as I can remember you always brought pictures to relatives when we met them…" He continues and then looks at her. "You have her eyes to…" He continues and the tears fall from her eyes.

"You've told me that before…" She whispers to her father. Troy smiles to her and takes her in his arms. "I wish I could remember her…" She whispers.

"I wish she could be here…" Troy whispers.

"Don't you love Gabriella? And Skylar and Daniel…?" Connie asks shocked.

"Of course I do… But Catlin was my high school sweet heart… We were meant to be… But then she got cancer and died…" He says and tears fall down his face. "When I found out she was dying I was more scared then she was… She had always told me she isn't scared of death… But she was scared leaving you and me behind… That scared her…" He sighs and close his eyes. "You were the one who kept me sane Connie… You are the reason I am still here today… You gave me reason to stay…" He whispers in her ear and kiss her forehead.

"I love you dad…" She whispers.

"I love you to Connie…"

The rest of the night continued with Connie asking questions and Troy did his best to answer her…

When they finally left that night it was well past midnight and many questions was still unanswered but it would due for now…


	8. Overprotective Brother T Troyella

**I got the idea when I was watching some random series on the TV today and well I hope you like and give me a rewiev :D**

**I don't hsm I wish!**

"Don't move Gabs… I was just getting comfortable…." Troy wines to his best friend. He moved his head around her lap finding the comfortable position again, she relaxed more when her hands started play with his chestnut brown hair. The best friends was supposed to watch a movie but it ended in a deep discussion about what tastes best vanilla or chocolate ice cream.

"Hey Troy Hey Gabs!" It was Troy's big brother Andrew. He was two years older then Troy and went his last year at East High and was a sucker for football and every girl wanted either Troy or him! Andrew had his mothers green warm eyes and the same hair as Troy and was built and an inch taller then Troy who claimed he will grow that inch soon enough!

"Hi Andy…" Troy answers his big brother but doesn't look up from his position from his best friends lap. He hears her stomach rumble quietly. "Hungry?" He asks with a smile and looks up on her face.

"I couldn't hide that…" She giggles, Troy gets up from her lap and they enter the kitchen and Troy makes them mac and cheese. "Thanks…" She says when Troy gives her a bowl of the pasta.

"So what do you wanna do after eating?" He asks and shoves a spoon full of food into his mouth.

"I don't know… What about I beat you at basketball?" She asks giggling.

"I let you win! Okay you were depressed and I thought that I would give you a chance of the winning rush!" He explains lamely, knowing she had kicked his as bad but how was he supposed to concentrate when she was wearing nothing but a sport bra and a pair of mini shorts.

Yes Troy Bolton was deeply in love with his best friend Gabriella Montez! Witch he denied everyday! Even though it was obvious to the rest of the world except her! And many times he had been close telling her but something always interrupted him.

"Yeah right you did!" She giggles and puts her dirty bowl in the sink and waited for Troy to finish up. When he does they go up to his room and talk not noticing Andrew standing there listing, Andrew saw that both Gabriella and Troy liked the other it was just that Andrew was worried about his little brother getting hurt once again. His last relationship had lasted a little over one year and Kia his girlfriend had broken it of because she liked someone else and Troy had been so heartbroken.

He had been home from school a few days because he didn't wanna see her and he had cried and cried not knowing how he could go on with out her… And Andrew didn't wanna see his little brother like that again… He needed to talk to Gabriella fast!

He left the teenagers alone and when Gabriella was gonna go home from the Bolton house she was stopped by Andrew when she had reached a few meter outside their house. "Gabriella I need to talk to you!" He says looking at her.

"What's up Andy?" She asks curious and pulls her jacket closer to her small body.

"I see that you have a crush on Troy but as his big brother I think that you two are better of friends you know how hurt he got by Kia… I just don't want to see that happen to him again…" Andrew says looking at his little brother best friend.

"You think I would hurt Troy on purpose?" She asks obviously hurt by his statement.

"No but… It was just two months ago they broke up and their relationship was very serious… And if you two got together now I think he would see you as a rebound… Both of you would be hurt…" He says with a big brother tone.

"So you mean I would stop being best friend with him because some of us might hurt the other?" Gabriella asks confused.

"Yes but its most likely that he will hurt you.. He thinks that he likes you and then in a months he realise that he doesn't and you will get hurt…." He says looking at her with his green eyes.

"Maybe you are right…" She says biting her lower lips nervously and looked up at Andrew.

"I know I am right Gabriella… I don't wanna see you get hurt…" He says and hugs her quick then he leaves and she starts walking home to her house a few blocks away. Her mind racing like a swarm of bees. _Is Andy right?! What if Troy just see me as a rebound?! No Troy wouldn't do that to me would he? I mean we are best friends and he have promised me to never hurt me… But what if he don't mean it!?! _But when she finally arrives home she have made a decision.

Andy is right… Troy can't use her as a rebound!

The next day in school she walked right up to him and pulled him a side and took a deep shaky breath before looking into his beautiful eyes.

"Troy… I think we shouldn't hang out as mush we do…" She says feeling her own heart break with every words that left her mouths.

"What are you talking about? Gabs we are best friends and have always been…" He says confused, and he felt really broken by her words did he mean that little to her?

"We can still be best friends but we hang out everyday and maybe we should hang out with some other people… You know not get to attach to each other…." She explains to him and she sees how his face just drops by her words. He was hurting… Because of her…

"Yeah… I'll respect that if that is what you want…" He says in a low tone and for the first time he was happy that the bell rang so he could just ignore her for some lessons. Trying to get his mind of her… But it was impossible. First Kia and now Gabriella? What the hell he do wrong to deserve this?!

When he sat down at the table at lunch he barely touched his sandwich.

"Something wrong Troy?" It was Chad who was asking him.

"No everything is fine…" He sighs. "Gabriella think we hang out to mush!" He says.

"What?" Chad asked shocked, he dropped his hamburger at the words that was coming out from his best friend's mouth.

"Yeah she told me this morning… Chad what did I do to deserve my life?! I mean first Kia dumps me for Clark! I mean he is like the gayest guy walking this planet! And now Gabriella think we spend to mush time together!?!" He says upset.

"I have no idea but try talking to her about it.. Maybe she will give you a reasonable explanation to this weird behaviour…" Chad says and looks at his best friend.

"I doubt she will tell me why…" He sighs. "Can you talk to her for me? She will listen to you…" He says.

"Yeah I tell then I report back to you!" Chad says he sighs and gets up and goes to Gabriella but before he gets to her Sharpay pulls her away obviously wanting to talk to her self he groans in frustration and goes back to the table.

"What's up with you avoiding Troy!?" Sharpay nearly shouted when they stood in the empty hallway.

"I don't understand what you are talking about!" Gabriella says knowing exactly what her best friend was talking about.

"Troy! He has been of all day after you two talked this morning! You must have said something that upset him!" Sharpay says looking into her best friends eyes.

"What I said to Troy is between me and him!" Then she walked away leaving her friend stunned, never knowing sweet innocent Gabriella could say something like that to the ice queen…

A few days passes and both Gabriella are depressed and Chad is annoyed because he never gets the chance to talk to Gabriella alone! He was hoping he would catch her today sense they had free period together.

"You talked to Gabriella yet1?!" Troy asks getting frustrated by the delays his friends report on what what's going on with Gabriella.

"NO! But I will today at free period and hopefully I will tell you on the way home sense it is our last period…" Chad explain to his best friend that was desperate.

"You have no idea how mush I appreciate this Chad!" Troy says serious. Chad nods and head to his lesson that he knew he could sleep!

The day went by Gabriella and Troy exchanging a few painful glances, neither of them knew what to say to the other person. So they just tried to say it with their eyes.

Chad was forcing Gabriella to the outside of the school.

"Gabriella why are you avoiding Troy?" He asks seriously.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you the truth…" She sighs.

"Try me!" Chad challenge. And so Gabriella tells him the whole story. "Wow Andy would really do that to protect Troy?" Chad asks stunned.

"It seems like it…" Gabriella sighs. "I gotta go I see you later okay?" She says and then she leaves. Chad walks into the school again and waits for Troy to finish his class.

"You talked to her?!" Troy asks when they met by the fountain outside.

"Yeah and it seems like your brother is very protective of you and he said something like you would only use Gabriella as a rebound after Kia and both of you will get hurt…" Chad says.

"I am gonna kill Andy!!" He says harsh and when he comes home he sees his brother sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Troy…" He greats his little brother.

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME!?" Troy shouts at his big brother in anger.

"What did I do?" Andrew asks shocked.

"You made Gabriella believe I would hurt her! She would only be me rebound! Or that she would hurt me! Just because Kia found an other guy every other girl out there is gonna break my heart!?" He asks shouting.

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt again Troy! You were fucking destroyed for a month when you and Kia broke up!!! I didn't want that to happen to you again so I thought I did the right thing to make Gabriella to stay away from you!" Andrew shouts.

"What is going on here?" Jack Bolton asks his sons, and looks between them.

"My beloved big brother here that is overprotective of me thinks I am best of with out a girlfriend because Kia broke my heart every other girl will do the same thing to me!" Troy explains to his father. "So know he has ruined every chance I will ever have with Gabriella!" He says after.

"Is that true Andrew?" Jack asks his oldest son.

"I didn't wanna see him get hurt again! Is that so wrong!?" He asks.

"Why can't you let me make my own mistakes?! I don't regret being with Kia! She told me the truth! And I was glad for that! Yes it hurt like hell but at least she was honest and we are friends and I have started to like Gabriella I might even love her but I will never know what she feels for me sense you made her run from me!" Troy says to his brother.

"I am sorry Troy!" Andrew says.

"You should have thought of that before you interfered with my life and destroyed it! Because of you I lost one of my best friends!" Troy says and goes up to his room. He picked up his cell and tried to call Gabriella but she didn't answer.

"Troy?" It was his brother on the other side of the door.

"Go away Andy before I do something that will make me an only child!" He says with venom in his voice and looks into his wall, Andrew made his way into Troy's room even though he might get killed.

"Troy I am really sorry okay I didn't know you felt this strong about her already…" Andrew says actually sounding guilty for what he has done.

"Yeah well I do!" Troy says not knowing what else to say really.

"I'll fix this okay! I promise I'll fix this and we start by going to her house!" Troy doesn't get one chance to object when his brother pulls him up from the bed and head out to his car and drive over to Gabriella's house. He knocks on her door and waits. She is shocked to see both Bolton brothers standing there.

"What are you doing here?" She asks confused.

"I am sorry Gabriella… I was an idiot believing you or Troy would hurt each other… But all I did was trying to protect my brother from an other heartbreak… But I am really sorry and I hope you both forgive me… Because I know that the two of you would make a great couple!" He says and Gabriella blush when he mention the word couple.

"I accept the apology…" Gabriella says and Andrew nods and leave them alone.

"So I.. eh.. I like you a lot… And you are not a rebound after Kia…" Troy says looking into her eyes.

"You really mean that Troy?" She asks and looks into her eyes.

"Yeah I do and I would be really happy if you were my girlfriend…" He says nervously. He feels her soft lips on his he takes that as an yes…. He slowly starts to kiss her back, it was a soft kiss no tongues involved just their lips moving against each other gently… "I'll take that as an yes…" He smiles towards her when they break apart.

"It was an yes…" She smiles and peaks his lips. "Wanna watch a movie?" She asks.

"Yeah that be nice…" He smiles. "Andy I am staying here see you later!" He shouts to his big brother.

"Just remember to use protection!" His brother says and drives away with the car.

"My brother we all know and love…" He says slight embarrassed by his brothers words.

"Yeah it is…" They go inside the house and they put in a movie in the DVD player and first they sit in the couch watching the credits but Troy found a much better _activities _the couple could do while the were alone in a house…

**Hate it? Love it? like it?! ****tell me :P Love RZ**


	9. There you'll be Troyella T

Troy woke up, he sat up all sweaty in the bed heavily breathing. He had seen her again.

"Troy are you okay?" Liza his wife asks.

Troy took a deep breath. "Yeah I'm fine, just a nightmare!" He says and goes back to sleep.

_When I think back on these times and the dreams we left behind._

Troy walks by a photo of Gabriella. He smiles against the picture. He missed her so mush. He could kill just to hear her voice again. He remembers back at the time they had together.

"Daddy!!" Troy's son Andre says and runs up to his dad.

"Hey Andy!" Troy says and picks him up and carries him on the hip. He had at least a wonderful son thanks to Gabriella.

_I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life._

_When I look back on these days I'll look and see your face you were right there for me._

"Hey Troy! How are you? You dreamed about her again didn't you?" Liza asks.

"Yeah... It's hard I miss her so mush..." He says sadly.

"Troy I understand... You love her more then anything!" Liza says.

"She always sings breaking free and soars in my dreams!" Troy says and looks at Andre. "Andy reminds me so mush of her" He says and sighs.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky life_

_In my heart there always be a place for you for all my life_

Troy put on his necklace with his and Gabriella's weddings rings. That was one thing in his life he would never get rid of! Andre stood in the door looking at his father who looked like he could start to cry any minute.

_I'll keep a part of you with me and everywhere I am_

_There you'll be and everywhere I am_

_There you'll be_

"Daddy when is mommy coming home? And why do you and Liza always kiss each other?" Andre says sadly.

"Andy…" Troy begins sadly. "Mommy is not coming home she is in heaven and Liza and I are married now. " Troy says.

"I want my mommy and not Liza!!" Andre screams. "She'll never be my mommy!!" Andre cry in his father toned chest.

"Andrew I know you want you mommy and I want her to and Liza is not trying to replace mommy!" Troy says rubbing his sons back. Gabriella had learned him that always talk calm to him and let him scream and cry if he wants to just hold him and talk calmly to him!  
_  
Well you showed me how it feels to feel the sky within my reach_

Troy was happy to have Liza in his life. Yes he love her but Gabriella was the one who had giving him strength when everything else felt like hell. She was the on who had stopped him to commit suicide when he was 19. She had loved him no matter what!

_And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_

"Troy are you visiting Gabriella today?" Liza asks while drinking from her coffee cup.

"Yeah I think so… Can you watch Andy?" Troy asks.

"Me and Lea is visiting Marcus!" She says. Marcus her dead husband. Marcus and Gabriella had died in the same accident.

"Okay.. Maybe my mom and dad can watch him…" Troy says.

"Troy maybe you should take him with you!" Liza says.

"I don't know if he is ready for that yet!" Troy says quickly.

"Isn't he ready or is it you are not ready to cry in front of you son!" Liza asks. She puts down her coffee cup. "You have you beautiful son thanks to her don't you think you owe her that he will visit her?" She walks away.

_Oh, I owe so much to you, you were right there for me_

Liza's words sank into Troy. He knew she was right. Troy's tears begin to stream down his face.

"Daddy why are you crying? Is it me?" Andre asks.

"No Andy! Its not you! Its daddy! He misses mommy very mush!" Troy cries. Andy comes to Troy pick up him and rest him on rest him on hip.

"Daddy when you see mommy again she wants you to smile!" Andre says whipping Troy's tears away.

"You are a real hero Andy! Mommy is so proud of you and I'm so proud of you!" Troy says looking at his son. "You reminds me everyday of her I see the strength she gave me! You smile lit up my day!" Troy says smiling threw his tears.

_'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength and I want to thank you now for all the ways_

_You were right there for me you were right there for me_

_For always_

"Daddy do you sing?" Andre asks.

"Daddy sang in high school a few times.. Why?" Troy looks at his son.

"A few night I have been dreaming about you and mommy singing break free.. Free breaking or something and she is soaring and you stand on the scene watching her fly away…" Andre says and looks at his father.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

"Breaking free the song me and your mother sang for our callbacks to a musicale in high school." Troy explains to his son.

"Do you want to go to mommy's grave and say hi?" Troy asks.

Andre got a big smile a big smile on his face. "Yes!!" He runs out the hall and got dressed. Troy laughs softly at his son. And put on his jacket.

_In my heart there will always be a place for you for all my life._

"Hi mommy!! I Really miss you and daddy miss you to!!" He says as he reach the grave of Gabriella Bolton.

"Andy calm down!" Troy says to his son. The one thing he always will have after Gabriella. The one thing that always reminds him of his beautiful Gabriella!

_I'll keep a part Of you with me_

_And everywhere I am There you'll be_

_And everywhere I am There you'll be_

_There you'll be_

Were ever Troy was and as long he had Andy and his memories Gabriella would always be with him!

**Okay tell me what you think about this! Please review telling what you think:D and continue reading my other stories Love ya all **

**Love RandigZebra!!**


	10. When the past comes back T Troy

I walked down the stairs to get to the kitchen. "Alyssa wake up!" I shouted when I got into the kitchen. We lived in Los Angeles and I probably spoiled her more then I should. But she was my only daughter. I poured some coffee up in a cup and sat down by the kitchen table.

"Alyssa!" I shouted again. I looked at the sport pages in the news paper. I was trainer for the Lakers. I used to play but when my knee broke for the third time it was no idea to try to fix it again so I become trainer. My 14 year old daughter came down and stared at me intensely.

"Is it something wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't see it…" She gave me as an answer. Now I was really confused.

"See what?" I put the news paper down. I looked at her with a weird look.

"You see all my friends say that I have a hot dad but I don't see it!" She walked over the refrigerator and got juice and milk. I started laugh at her.

Alyssa and I always had a great connection. Argues were rare in our house and I'm glad for it!

"Honey no kid thinks their parents is hot!" I stated and started to read the newspaper again.

"But I haft to admit that you look way better then many of my friends dads!" She drank her juice.

"Okay what do you want?" I put down the news paper again!

"Well this cute guy Tommy asked me out on a date tonight and---" I interrupted her.

"Well you are not going! You know that you can't go out on a dates on the weeks!" I didn't like the fact that my little girl was dating.

"But dad I have already said yes its Tommy! You don't blew him of. And besides why do I haft to be home tonight?"

"O my bad! Well you have a history test tomorrow have you studying? And I'll be home late tonight so you are staying at Chad and Taylor tonight!"

"Yes I can the stupid test! I can be home alone dad I'm 14! I bet Chad and Taylor want to be alone. And I don't like Jimmy he is creepy!" She had started to raise her voice.

"Alyssa Bolton you do as I say. End of discussion!" I walked up to my room and change clothes and brushed my teeth.

I heard Alyssa slam her door. I sighed. It was my fault I knew that but I couldn't give in for her now. I knocked on her door and walked in to her messy room.

"Alyssa listen I'm sorry. But we agreed on that you wouldn't go out on weeks…"

Alyssa looked up. I saw that she had been looking on the picture of Gabriella.

Flashback

"_This is your fault!" Gabriella screamed._

"_How the hell can this be my fault? You could have gone to Duke or Yale if you wanted! But you wanted to go with me! Remember!" I screamed back at her_

_Alyssa came down crying. _

"_Daddy why are you two screaming at each other?" She held up her arms so I could lift her up and I did._

"_Mommy and daddy are just arguing its nothing baby girl!" I said in a calm voice. "Lets tuck you in again." I went upstairs and tucked my daughter into bed. _

"_Gabriella! Why are you blaming me for this?" I asked her calmly._

"_Because I love you and wanted to be with you!" She screamed._

"_Can't we just calm down and talk this threw?" I asked her calmly._

"_No Troy this is it!" She ran upstairs and cried._

_The next morning she was gone._

End of flashback.

"You really miss her huh?" I sat down next to her on the bed.

"How can I miss someone I hardly remember?" She sat up and looked at me. "I know it always have been the two of us but somehow I want her here too…"

"I don't know honey. But if she came back now don't you think it would be weird? Its like you say it has always been the two of us…" I looked at the watch. "Get ready before school you can't be late." I kissed her forehead "I love you Alyssa…"

"I love you to dad…" She began to get ready mean while I went to my room and got some stuff.

15 minutes later!

"Alyssa are you ready?" I shouted from the hall.

"Dad have you seen my basketball?" She yelled from her room. I looked around and saw it in the living room.

"Yes its in the living room now get down here!" I saw amazed how much she looked like Gabriella. She had my blue eyes Gabriella's hair and nose and her attitude but she got my passion for basketball

"Thanks dad! I can't beat Chad tonight without it!" She said with a huge smile.

"I'm glad you like basketball as much as me and Chad!" I said while locking the door.

"I love it! I'm goanna try out for the team next week!" She said proudly.

"I hope you get the captain position!" I got in the car and drove of to school to drop of Alyssa. Then I drove of to work. The day went good we won the game by two points. Then I drove home and watch TV and eating some dinner. When I sat and looked at the sports the doorbell rang. I went and opened it. When I saw who it was I just closed the door again.

"Troy open the door!" The person outside shouted. I opened it.

"Why did you come back?! We don't need you!" I was pissed of.

"I want to see my daughter! I don't care if you need me or not I came back!"

"You have missed out ten years of her life Gabriella! Why even bother?"

Gabriella was on the edge of crying.

"I'm sorry okay?!" Gabriella started to cry.

"How can I forgive you? You left me to raise our child alone! And you blame me for you not going the collage you wanted! I thought you would come back you know… But days become weeks. Weeks became months, months became years! So tell me why I should forgive you!" I said angrily.

"Give me one more chance! Please Troy! I'm begging you!"

"You don't know me or my daughter!" I was about to close the door.

"She is my daughter to you know!" Gabriella screamed at me.

"Yeah then tell me! What are she allergic against? What school does she goes at? Have she had her period jet? What is her favourite dish? What sport does she likes?"

I could have continued forever but I knew she couldn't answer any of these questions.

Gabriella opened her mouth but didn't get a word out of it.

"She is allergic against strawberries and tomatoes. She goes to LA: high school. Yes she had her period. She loves sushi. And she loves basketball! A mother should know that about her daughter! You are maybe her birth mother but then you don't know a shit!"

"I was young okay! I was not ready for her!" She screamed.

"I was young to Gabriella! I raised her by my self! While training for the Lakers! I did that alone!"

"I'm sorry I'd tried! I will leave you for good and wont come back!"

"Yeah I think its for the best Gabriella…" I closed the door. And a tear went down my cheek.

Flashback.

"_I love you Gabriella Bolton! And I will never leave you! That's a promise!"_

"_I love you to Troy…I need you to know something." She was nervous I could tell._

"_What is it baby?" I asked her._

"_I'm Pregnant!"_

"_What?! That's great!"_

End of flashback.

I never told Alyssa about Gabriella… I didn't wanted her to know the past had come back to visit… A few weeks later I found out that she had killed her self… Somehow I felt guilty and I and Alyssa attended at the funeral.

The truth is I never stopped loving her…


	11. What if T Troy Sequel to WTPCB

I looked at the clock it showed 3.30. I haven't slept all night. I sat up in the bed and ran my fingers threw my hair. I couldn't believe that she was gone. The love of my life had just gone away. God why did I say those words?

"_Why did you come back?! We don't need you!" I was pissed of._

The words kept ringing in my ears. What if I had let her see Alyssa? Would we be one big happy family again? I started to cry. I shouldn't been so hard on her. I took a out of picture me and Gaby in high school. We were happy at the picture.

"Always and forever…" I whispered to the picture. That was what me and Gaby had promised each other. Love each other always and forever. But always and forever only last 4 years after collage. I put the picture down and fell a sleep. The next morning ignored the stupid clock that kept ringing. But at some point I was getting so annoyed at it so I turned it of and went down stairs. Alyssa already sat by the table eating her breakfast.

"Morning" I said shortly to her… We didn't talk as much as we used to. It was like a wall had come up between us when Gabriella passed away.

"Hi… Uhm Lynn having a sleepover on Saturday… Can I go?" She asked. This was the kinda stuff we talked about now. Before we used to laugh and teasing each other,

"Sure… Just be home on time on Sunday." I said drinking my coffee. We ate our breakfast in silence.

"I'm taking the bike to school.." She put the dishes away and walked out the hall. "Bye dad!" She shouted.

"Bye honey!" I shouted from the kitchen. When the door slammed I felt tears running down my checks. I hated how Gabriella death affected me. I did the dishes then I went upstairs and change clothes. I looked at the wardrobe door next to mine. Gabriella's wardrobe. I haven't looked in it sense she left ten years ago. I wanted so bad look in it but I couldn't bring my self to open it. It was my fault she was dead.. It was my fault she left ten years ago.. If I only had kept my promises we would be a big happy family. I walked out of the house and drove to work. I tried to focus on the play the team was playing but it was hard. When I got home Alyssa had write a note telling me that she was at basketball practice. I looked in the refrigerator and decided it was macaroni and cheese to dinner today. The doorbell rang I opened it and saw it was Chad and Taylor.

"Hi guys…" I said. They took Gabriella's suicide better then me but still took it very hard.

"Hi.. Can we come in?" Taylor asked.

"Yeah sure come in.. I was about to make dinner are you hungry?" I asked my friends.

"No not really… We ate an hour ago" Taylor said.

"Like that had stopped Chad before." I said and we all laught a little.

"She came here just a few weeks before she killed her self…" I finally said.

"She did?" Taylor looked at me like I was lying. We went in to the living room and sat down just talking.

"I haven't told Alyssa that Gabriella came here… Should I do that?" I looked at my friends.

Chad took a deep breath.

"She needs to know that her mom came to see her… Otherwise she might think that Gabriella didn't wanted to have her…" Chad said.

"Yeah you are right…" I answered him. We sat quiet for a moment. When I heard Alyssa scream.

"How the hell could you!?" She screamed at me.

"Alyssa! Don't you raise you voice at me!" I screamed back.

"You didn't even consider me in you choice? Telling my mom to leave us alone? Did ever make sense to you I wanted her here!?" She screamed at me. "No! You didn't because the only person you think of is yourself!" Then came those words a parent never wants to hear. "I hate you!" She stormed out. I could see in her eyes she meant it.

"I'll go talk to her" Chad said knowing she was at the basketball court we had in the backyard.

"Can I join you?" He asked Alyssa that shot hoops.

"Sure…" She threw the ball to Chad.

"Why did he tell her to leave?" Alyssa asked Chad.

"He wanted to protect you Alyssa" Chad said and shoot the ball into the basket.

"Is that why I have heard him every night for the last week 3.30 every time open a draw say something and cry… Then he fall asleep. Is he to scared to show weakness in front of his own daughter? I just don't get it…" She said while missing a shot.

Alyssa loved Chad. He always listen to he and played basketball with her. They were almost like best friends.

"As you know they met in high school and it was love at first sight and they become indistinguishable and they promised each other in high school to love each other always and forever… But when Troy started to play for the Lakers he broke his promises so many times that she was sick of it, and she blamed him for not going to Duke or Harvard but it was her choice I know if they wanted it to work they could have made it they were so in love…He blames him self for her leaving and her death… So take it easy on you old man he is trying his best.." Chad said to Alyssa that was listening close on what her uncle or at least the closest she would have as an uncle.

"I didn't mean it when I said I hated him… I was just so angry and didn't know what to say…" She shot in the basket.

"Don't tell me this tell him…" Chad pointed at the door. "I think he will understand… He was once a rebellious teenager him self.. Trust me I know!" Chad said.

"Thanks Chad… Once again you have helped me…" She hugged him and went in to the house. But Taylor had not succeeded to calm me down. Alyssasaw that and decided to go for a walk.

"Were are you going?" I asked my daughter.

"I'm going out… I'll come home when you have calmed down!" She said and slammed the door.

The hours just flew buy and Alyssa hadn't come home jet. I didn't like the idea that my little girl was out on the streets of L.A alone on the night.

"Should we call the police?" Taylor asked.

"No I know were she is.." I said and put on my jacket and drove of to the cemetery. I walked in and saw a young girl sitting on a bench talking to a grave.

"Only crazy people are alone in a cemetery late at nights…" I stood a few foots away from the bench.

"Then I guess I'm a crazy person." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Alyssa I'm sorry… I was a jerk not telling you about your mom…" I sat down beside her.

"You were a big jerk not telling me about her. You know when you told me she had killed her self I thought I was not worth anything for her. Do you ever regret having a child when you were so young?"

"You meant the world to her… Alyssa I have never regret having you…"

"You just say that because you haft to." I saw a tear ran down her cheek.

"Alyssa listen to me.." I said softly. "You are the reason I wake up in the mornings the reason I go to bed at night. When you smile it brightens up my day even it sucked before it. I think if Gabriella and I had children later it wouldn't be you and a day with out you.. I can't even imagine that" I said and whipped her tear away.

"I'm sorry dad for saying I hate you I didn't mean it I promise!" She hugged me and warped my arms around her.

"How was she?" She asked me. "And don't say she was like you…"

I took a deep breath.

"I know you didn't mean it you are a teenager what can I expect. She was amazing. She never cared what anyone thought of her. She was smart she was beautiful and her smile its exactly like yours. You remind me so much of her."

"I love you dad…" She said.

"I love you to Alyssa always have always will. I'm sorry I've been like a mummie these past days and for the fight.." I said to my daughter.

"Don't even worry about it dad it comes with job right?" She said and giggled. ¨

"I guess so. Now let's go home I'm starving!" I said.

"Yeah I'm starving to plus Tay and Chad are still at our house." She got up from the bench and started to walk to the car. I looked at Gabriella's grave and read it,

_Gabriella Michelle Bolton_

_04-09-1973 – 09-02-2008_

_May she rest in peace._

_Beloved daughter friend mother and wife._

_You may not be with us here but you are always in our hearts!_

_We love you Gabriella_

I will always love and miss her but somehow it felt easier going on now.

"We soaring flying there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach" I sang to her. The song we had for our call backs the song that made me love her so much… If I just had let her in.

"Dad… can you promise me one thing?" Alyssa came up behind me.

"What baby girl?" I looked at Alyssa and for a second I could swear I saw Gabriella that day on stage in her lab coat smiling wide.

"Promise me you wont blame you self for mom death?" She looked at me.

"I promise baby girl." I put my arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head.

We walked out from the cemetery

From that day Alyssa and I just become closer and we trusted each other more. We visit Gabriella once a week. Alyssa became like Gabriella more every day she was smart she was beautiful and she smiled all the time. One day I took the courage to look threw her wardrobe and found a letter.

_Dear Troy!_

_When you read this I'm already gone. I'm sorry that I leave you to raise our daughter alone. But I haft to do was best for me right now. I want to be scientist and I can't be that in Los Angels. I love you and Alyssa to death. But your future is here with the Lakers. I'm moving to London. I'll hope you understand. If Alyssa is anything like you she will be a wonderful person that you can be proud of. I don't know if I will come back but if I do please let in your heart again!_

_Yours truly_

_Gabriella!_

_P.S I love you to death do us part. Like I'd promised in the church._

She had left me an letter. And I found it to late… I hope she understands. I found an old scrapbook she had made with pictures of us in high school of Alyssa when she was a baby and all of our friends. I guess she never stop loving us after all.


	12. Just Like My Big Brother K

This was just something I felt like writing its kina pointless but I thought it was cute^^ Leave me a review telling me what you think :)

* * *

Troy Bolton had always had a good life. He was the result of his parents desire to have a baby to call their own. From the moment he had entered this world he had nearly been drowning in love of his parents and grandparents and other close friends and family that was pleased with the new Bolton arrival. When ever he fell his family was there to pick him up from the fall.

When he was eight years old he became a big brother to Alica Bolton. A girl who would later on do anything that her big brother would do. When she was three she was determinate to understand his math though it ended up in disaster and her ruining his math book. Or the time when she was four and tried to understand why his voice was sounding different then it usually did. But the hardest fall to ever get up from was when he turned fifteen and was diagnosed with bone cancer. That ripped the ground beneath him. All he could think about was how he would die from this illness and how he would never fulfill his dreams or beat down guys for his little sister when she started dating. He would miss out on everything!

Every time he came home from chemo he just seemed a little more depressed, he was giving up on life.

At the age of seven Alica saw her brother standing in the bathroom shaving of his hair. Why? She didn't understand. Troy had always liked his hair as far as she could remember. Witch isn't very long for a seven year old. She could see his face was covered in tears as more and more hair fell of his head down onto the floor. Her mother had told that Troy was sick and would be staying home for a while and sometimes he would be away to get better from his illness. But the biggest mystery for her was still why he was shaving of his hair if he was crying while he did it. When he was done he pulled on a green beanie to hide the bald head. Wiping away his tears he left the bathroom to escape to his room like he always did these days.

Confused over this event she went to the kitchen to ask her mom why her brother was acting the way he was and why on earth he would shave of his hair.

"Mommy?" He sweet voice asked the elder woman in front of her that looked more exhausted then she had ever looked. Nightmares constantly haunted her brother at night. The medicine her dad told her was causing this. This answer confused her even more about this illness her brother had and that no one was informing her about.

"Yes hunny?" The tiered eyes met the young girls bright blue eyes.

"Why will never Troy play with me anymore?" She asked on the brink of crying.

"Baby girl.. He is sick and the medicine he is taking makes him very tired and needs his rest." Her mother says for the millionth time to her. Alica knew they were hiding the truth from her and she wanted to know what was going on with her big brother.

She just nods and leaves the kitchen. She went upstairs to her room to play. Then an idea crossed her mind. If her brother had to shave of his hair then he could get some of hers. This was a splendid idea for a seven year old getting up on her feet she walked to the bathroom and locked her self in there. Taking up the machine her brother had used earlier to cut of the blonde locks she had. Slowly she saw them falling to the ground and she looked more like her brother for each curl that left her head.

When she looked her self in the mirror she was a bit sad that her curls was gone but more happy that she would make her brother happy with his new hair. Picking up the curls from the floor she ran to Troy's door and knocked on it until she heard a 'come in' then she dashed inside and saw her brother laying on his bed buried in the deeps of his covers with his back towards her.

"Troy! Look what I got for you!" She announce proudly and excited. She was sure that he would love her gift.

He shifted in his bed to look at her assuming she had drawn an other picture to him but was in for a shock when he saw what she was holding out. Her blonde curls and she had no hair left on her head.

"What did you do Alica?" He asks worried.

"I cut my hair of… You need it more then I do and I thought you would be happy… Are you mad at me?" She asks looking down on her toes.

"Come here Alica…" He says and moves away slightly so she can fit on his bed, with big steps she is up in the bed snuggling into her now skinny brother. "Even if I appreciate the thought it wont work… You see I am sick.." He explains to her.

"What kind of sick? Mommy and daddy won't tell me…" She says with a slight pout. He takes a deep breath to explain to her what he has, though he thought their parents had already done that.

"I have cancer Alica, and right now they are trying to kill a tumor in my body…" He explains though the little girl didn't understand a thing he was talking about. He smiles for the first time in months at her confused face trying desperately to understand. "Uhm.. You know what a cell is right?" He asks and she nods. "Good, so in my body many cells has gotten together they are bad because they are trying to tell my other cells that they should attack my bone… So to get me healthy again they haft to kill all my cells so my body can get build up again when all the bad cells are gone… That why I shaved of my hair because hair is made of cells and I will drop it later anyway… You though should not shave of your hair… You love your hair!" He says touching her now bald head.

"But I wanna be like you and if you have no hair then I won't have hair either!" She smiles brightly at him.

"You a such a weirdo Alica…" He laughs at her. He heard their mother making her way to his room to probably get Alica out of his room claiming he needed his rest. And as expected his mother turned up but was unable to say anything when she saw her bald head.

"Alica Natalie Bolton what have you done?!" She demands to know.

"Relax mom she just wants to be like me…" Troy says in a light chuckle.

"Yeah mom chillax! I just wanna be like my big brother!" She giggles. The two siblings laughs together at their mother's shocked face. Though none of them understood why. She just wanted to be like her big brother… Is that really a crime?


End file.
